


Welcome to the Sin Bin

by gweniciraptor



Category: Daniel Avidan (Youtube RPF), Game Grumps, Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan has a voyeurism kink, Danny is subby af, Dry Humping, Female Reader, Mark is a masochist, Misunderstandings, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, a very dom!Mark, actually everyone flirts too much for it to be Just Friend Stuff, collaring, danny flirts with jack waay too much, dear lord so much teasing, dom!reader for like one chapter, fluff and eventual smut, handjobs, kitten play, reader is poly, sleepy morning sex, stereotyping poly people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gweniciraptor/pseuds/gweniciraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is life like when you're in love with both of your best friends? Pretty damn sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically a brain dump for my incredibly poly ass.
> 
> This work is in no way associated with Mark or Dan, it's just the imagination of a fangirl with too much time on her hands.

“ ‘Mornin” you grumbled, shuffling your way into the kitchen. You poured yourself a cup of coffee, adding just enough cream and sugar to make it tolerable before you chugged half the mug. You’ve never been a morning person.

“Nice pajamas, (y/n).” Mark chuckled, glancing down at the tight boxers peeking out from under your sleep shirt. You grumbled lowly, flipping him the bird before downing the rest of your coffee. It wasn’t like Mark had never seen you like this before, and you were still too tired to care either way.

You had been living with Mark and the boys for a few months now. You had mentioned wanting to move out of your tiny LA apartment, and your best friend had immediately offered you the extra room at his, Matt, and Ryan’s house. You had basically been living with them anyway, spending a majority of your time hanging out at their place (the rest was spent hanging out at the grump space). You had moved in as soon as possible.

“What are we doing today?” You mumbled, your upper body melting down so you could lean on the counter.

“I think we’re recording some stuff with the grumps today.” Mark said, laughing as you moaned and laid your head down on the counter. His stupid, sleep-stained laugh was making your stomach do flips. You had tried to deny that you had a crush on you best friend for a long time, but eventually you had just accepted it. It was silly, and you had decided to not let it make you awkward around him. Sure, maybe you flirted a bit more than you normally would, but you were content with his warm friendship.

Most of the time.

“Fine,” you sighed, standing up a bit. “But I’m gonna stay in my pajamas.”

“Fine by me.” Mark said with a sly grin, his eyes running up your legs suggestively. “Danny’ll be fine with it too.” he said with a wink.

“Shut up.” You mumbled, your cheeks flushing slightly. Mark just chuckled lowly. While he didn’t know that you were crushing on him, he had figured out that you were harboring a crush on Danny almost as quick as you had. You were so screwed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“NO NO FUCK NO!” Mark shouted from your left as his bike tipped off the side of rainbow road. You cackled, your character zooming past where he had just fallen. Danny was doubled over laughing to your right.

“Dude, she’s totally owning your ass.” He chuckled, watching as you pelted Mark with a red shell.

“Y’know Dan, you could be helping me right now!” Mark shouted, narrowly avoiding another one of your shells. You had barely a second to notice the look that the two men shared before Mark dropped his controller, his and Danny’s fingers moving to swiftly poke at your sides. You squealed loudly, trying to elbow them off and still control your character onscreen.

“Fucking cheaters!” You yelled, the end of your sentence turning into a screech of victory as you crossed the finish line, the glittering gold 1 showing up on your half of the screen. Mark let out a disappointed groan as his bike careened off the edge of the road. You laughed and cheered as the endscreen showed your character dancing on the first place platform, Mark’s character nowhere to be seen, as he hadn’t even placed. Your cheering quickly turned to loud screechy laughing, however, as both men continued to tickle you. “Stop! STOP! G-Get _off_ of me, you ASSES!”

After what seemed like hours (though it was probably only a minute or two), they stopped their onslaught of torturous prodding, leaving you slumped on the couch, face flushed and breathing hard from shouting and laughing so much.

“Damn, (y/n), that’s a good look on you.” Danny laughed, missing the darker tinge that spread across your cheeks.

“Shut up, asshat.” You growled, sitting up and purposefully avoiding Mark’s knowing gaze. “For those of you out there who didn’t understand what just happened, I basically just got double teamed by these two fuckfaces.” You said into the mic.

“In your dreams, (y/n).” Mark giggled, watching as you shot him a death glare.

“But seriously, have you ever even had a threesome before?” Dan said nonchalantly, turning to look at you as he set up a new game. You instantly felt your ears getting warm.

“Once or twice, yeah.” You mumbled, thinking back to your last relationship.

“Wait, seriously? I was just kidding!” Dan laughed incredulously, giving you a look that you knew meant you should go into more detail.

“It’s not that big of a deal, really. It was just with my boyfriends at the time, nothing too crazy.”

“...Boyfriends? As in, plural??”

“Yeah… Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Because girls usually don’t go around with more than one significant other.” Mark pointed out, waving his hands as he talked.

“I could’ve sworn I’ve told all of you that I’m poly. I mean it really doesn’t matter either way, but whatever. Now you know.” You shrugged, sliding down in your seat a bit.

“How… how does it work?” Dan asked, the game completely forgotten for the moment.

“I don’t know!” You sighed. “It’s not that I’m opposed to monogamous relationships, it’s just that I have so much love that it can be too overwhelming for only one person to receive all of it.” You shrugged. “Besides, snuggling with two people is way better than one.”

“...Huh.”

“Welp, next time on grumpcade, more incredibly awkward silences! See you all then!” You said as cheerfully as possible, leaning over to shut off the capture.

“Look guys, I’m sorry if I made it awkward.” You said, shrinking down even more.

“(y/n), you’re still our friend. It was just unexpected, is all. And honestly, we don’t care who you want to fuck.” Mark said, laughing as you smacked his arm.

“This calls for a group hug!” Dan cried, tackling you and squeezing you tight until you started laughing.

“ALRIGHT, alright! Can we please just play the game?” You wheezed, peeling Danny off of you.

“Sorry.” He giggled, sitting up and switching the capture back on. You hoped neither of them noticed the grin that quietly spread across your face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dear god, I’m tired.” You grumbled, letting your controller slip from your fingers. You, Mark, and Dan had been recording all day, only stopping once for a short lunch break, hoping to stockpile some episodes in case they were running low. “You guys should just play for a bit, I need a break.” You said, handing Mark your controller.

“Alright,” Dan said, starting up the capture for a new episode. “Hey everybody, and welcome back to grumpcade with (y/n) and Mark. Mark and I are gonna be playing this round.” He said cheerfully, starting the game. You sat in between them, providing witty banter here and there, until you felt your eyelids start to droop. The last thing you remember before drifting off was a warm shoulder against your cheek and Mark giggling out a quiet “She’s asleep.”

You woke up to a hand running gently through you hair. “Hey (y/n), it’s time to leave.” Mark said, helping Dan to gently lift you off the taller man’s shoulder.

“But I’m so comfy!” You whined, causing both men to huff out quiet laughs. “Fiiiiine.” You groaned, slowly standing up. It was only then that you realized that you had basically been curled up in Dan’s lap. You blushed, muttering out an apology before saying goodbye and tiredly stumbling out to Mark’s car.

In your rush to leave, you had missed the warm grin that the two men had shared.


	2. Laser Tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't OOC... I mean it probably is bc I've never met them, but here's hoping it's not /too/ bad

You groaned, rolling over to cover your eyes from the sunlight streaming in through your window. You didn’t remember getting home, much less climbing into bed. Mark must’ve carried you. As you checked the time on your phone (it was 11:30 in the morning), you heard a soft knock on your door. 

 

“Yeah?” You called, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. When you opened them, you saw a fully showered and dressed Mark standing in your doorway. “Hey.” you said quietly, sleep catching at your voice and making it come out raspy. 

 

“Hey,” Mark said cheerfully. He had obviously already had his coffee. “So, we have the day off today, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? We could go out and get something to eat.”

 

“Alright,” you mumbled, stretching and letting out a loud moan.

 

“You know you moan like a porn star when you do that, right?” Mark laughed.

 

“Mm. I can’t help it, it feels good.” You said, blushing slightly and rolling out your shoulders. “Can we go to an arcade, too?”

 

“Sure! Just let me know when you’re ready to leave.” He said, closing your door behind him as he left. 

Groaning loudly, you rolled yourself out of bed and hopped into the shower. By the time you climbed out to dry off, you were considerably more awake. You quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt. It was one of Mark’s that had accidentally made it’s way into your laundry. You did up your shoe laces before jogging downstairs, smiling when you saw Mark sitting at the counter on his phone, your favorite mug filled with hot coffee sitting next to him. 

 

“Thank you.” You sighed, picking up the mug and taking a swig, feeling the warmth spread out to your fingers. 

 

“I didn’t want to have a grumpy goblin following me around all day.” Mark said absentmindedly, looking up from his phone as you stuck your tongue out at him. “So I was thinking arcade, and then lunch?”

 

“Sounds good!” You said, taking another swig of your coffee.

 

“Oh, and I invited Danny too.” Mark said, grinning slyly and purposefully typing away on his phone so as to avoid your gaze.

 

You choked on your coffee slightly, setting your cup down and wiping your mouth. “You’re an ass, you know that?” 

 

“What! I see how happy you are around him. You deserve to be happy, (y/n).”

 

Your stomach did a full gymnastics routine when you heard the sincerity in his tone. If only he knew you felt that way about him, too.

 

“Whatever, mr matchmaker, you can dream all you want,” You said sarcastically, breezing past him on your way to the front door. “Are we going or not?” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey!” You called, skipping lightly up to Dan, who was waiting outside of the arcade. 

 

“Hey, nerd,” He smiled, wrapping you in a quick hug. “Let’s go play some games!” He yelled, the both of you laughing as he pumped his fist in the air. Without thinking, you grabbed both his and Mark’s hands, excitedly dragging them inside. 

 

Once you were in the dimly lit, air-conditioned building, you turned to face both of them with a mischievous grin.

 

“Well (y/n) knows what she wants to play.” Dan said curiously at the same time that Mark let out a reluctant ‘Uh-oh’.

 

“I challenge you, good knights, to a fight to tHE DEATH!” You cried, throwing your hand in the air and putting on a silly accent. Both men looked at you, slightly confused. You sighed, your arm falling back to your side. “Lazer tag? ‘Cmon you guys!” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You doubled over laughing, watching Dan and Mark shoot at each other. You all were on your own teams, making it an even battle. Both men were ignoring you for the moment, duking it out with silly accents, pretending to have a duel over you. You heard a loud “The lady is MINE!” From a few feet away. An idea popped into your head, and you snuck closer to the two men, hiding just out of sight. Just as Mark shot at Dan, you jumped in front of the taller man, smiling as your vest vibrated and flashed. You had been hit. Both men stopped in their tracks as you dramatically clutched at your chest and fell to your knees, wheezing and spluttering. 

 

You fell back into Dan’s arms, who had swiftly caught you as you fell. He was sitting on the floor, your head in his lap as he looked down at you in mock terror. 

 

“Why must our story end like this?” You wheezed, trying not to laugh at the obviously fake looks of horror on their faces as they played along. “Why must you fight for my affections with violence? I loved you, you know.” You cried, letting out a great cough. “Both of you!” You crowed dramatically, finally falling limp in Dan’s arms. 

 

Dan stroked your hair softly as he gently set you down causing your stomach to flip. “You SCOUNDREL!” He stood, yelling at Mark, his efforts to hold back a giggle evident in his voice. “Look what you have done!” He cried, and then you heard Mark’s vest go off. Danny had shot him.  

 

You couldn’t hold it anymore. You let out a loud cackling laugh, hearing both men join you. You felt somebody grab your arm and pull you up. You all laughed for a bit before you fell into an awkward silence, the realization of what you had said only now dawning on you. 

 

You cleared your throat loudly to break the silence. “I’m hungry, are you guys hungry?”

 

You all looked at each other knowingly. “SUSHI!” You all yelled, heading back to the counter to turn in your vests. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You sat in a booth at the sushi place, Mark and Dan sitting across the table from you. You were chatting happily, enjoying the warm california sun filtering over your face. Looking up, you saw Mark and Dan smiling and chatting and your stomach bubbled with warmth. You could get used to this, you thought. 

 

Shaking your head softly, you looked down at your plate and started to push your food around. There’s no way that both of them would be okay with a relationship like that, and there was no way in hell you were going to risk losing one by picking the other. 

 

“Everything ok, (y/n)?” Mark asked, looking at you with a gentle concern. “You’ve been kinda quiet for the past few minutes. Something bothering you?” 

 

“No. Well, yes, but I don’t think you’ll be able to help.”

  
“Try us.” Dan said, looking into your eyes. It was now or never, and you decided you were tired of pretending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohh suspense


	3. The Sin Bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the next chapters a bit longer...

“Ok…” you breathed out shakily. Both men turned their full attention to you. “Before I say anything, I just wanna say that if either of you gets uncomfortable, can we please just pretend I never said anything? I don’t wanna lose friendships over this.”

 

“Of course, (y/n).” Mark said with a gentle smile.

 

“You’re one of our best friends, (y/n),” Dan said. “We would still like you even if you told us you killed someone.” He chuckled.

 

With a small smile, you took a shaky breath. “Ok, here’s the thing. I like both of you. A lot. And-” you said, holding up your hand as Mark opened his mouth, effectively silencing him. “And I don’t want to have to pick one of you. I wanna be with both of you, which is the main reason I thought I had told you I’m poly. I’ve been trying to drop hints, seeing how you guys react. But I’m tired of pretending… pretending that you two don’t feel like I’m home when I’m with you.” You snapped your mouth shut at the last part. You hadn’t meant to say that part out loud. 

 

You blushed as both men just stared at you. “Please say something.” You said quietly, staring at your hands in your lap. 

 

“(y/n)...” Your heart dropped, and you felt a prickling behind you eyes.

 

“(y/n), look at us.” Mark said quietly. You looked up slowly, dreading what you would see. Would they be looking at you with disgust, or pity, or anger? 

 

It took you a second to realize that they were both smiling warmly at you. 

 

“Really?” You breathed, a small smile spreading across your face. 

 

“Yeah! I thought you just had a huge crush on Dan!” Mark said. “I’ve liked you for a long time. Why d’ya think I invited you to move in? I wanted to spend more time with you.” He laughed, grabbing one of your hands and lacing his fingers through yours gently. 

 

Danny laughed and grabbed your other hand. “Seriously? I knew you had a huge crush on Mark. It was so obvious! I was just waiting for you guys to kiss. Took me a while to realize I was jealous, though.” He said shyly. 

 

You felt the prickling behind your eyes grow stronger as you looked down at your hands on the table, fingers laced with theirs. Before you could pull yourself together, you felt a tear run down your cheek. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Mark said, reaching over to lift your chin so he could wipe your tears away with his thumb. “Let’s go for a walk, and we can talk about whatever you want.” He said warmly, smiling as you nodded and grinned at him. 

 

As you stepped outside, you reached over and grabbed Dan’s hand, Mark still holding your left. Before you could talk yourself out of it, you kissed Mark on the cheek, turning on your tiptoes to give Dan one too. 

 

“Mark’s place is closer, right?” You cooed softly, laying your head on Dan’s shoulder.

 

“I believe so.” Dan laughed, looking over at Mark with raised eyebrows.

 

“Well then let’s go.” You said, pulling both men close.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“D’you guys wanna watch a movie?” You asked, closing the front door behind the three of you. It was getting late, and you just wanted an excuse to snuggle with your boys.

 

“Honestly, (y/n),” Dan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “That was not what I was expecting us to be doing when we got back.” Mark snorted and you leaned in close to Dan’s ear.

 

“Well if you’re a good boy and behave yourself, maybe that’s not the only thing we’ll do tonight.” You whispered, loud enough for Mark to hear as well. This earned you a small groan from Dan and a quiet ‘jesus, (y/n)’ from Mark. 

 

Stepping back, you smirked proudly at the effect your words had on them. “But in all seriousness,” you said, beckoning them to follow you to the couch. “There’s still some stuff we need to talk about, and I want to cuddle with you jerks.” Flopping down on the couch, you smiled as Dan sat next to you, his arm snaking around your waist and pulling you tight to his side.

 

Mark sat to you other side, his arm around your shoulders and his body leaning against yours. He picked up the remote, flicking on the tv. Smiling, you rested your head on his shoulder.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After about an hour, the three of you were tangled up together, a sort of human pretzel, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“Wow, (y/n), you were right.” Mark sighed, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on your arm. “Cuddling with two people is pretty amazing.”

 

“Welcome to the sin bin, babe.” You giggled, Dan and Mark both letting out loud barks of laughter. 

 

You wiggled your way out of their tangled limbs when your phone suddenly rang. You gave them the ‘one-minute’ signal and walked off to answer your phone when you saw it was Barry. 

 

“Hey Bar, what’s up?”

 

“Hey (y/n). I was just editing your guys’ grumpcade videos, and I was wondering if you wanted me to edit out the whole... ‘poly’ part? I didn’t know if you meant for that to be in the video or not.”

 

“That’s really sweet of you, Bar. I’m ok with it being in there.” You shrugged. “Who knows, maybe it’ll help some fans out.”

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

“I’m sure. I’ve known for such a long time, it’s just part of who I am. But it was really considerate of you to ask!”

 

“No problem, (y/n). Well, that was all I needed to ask, so I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye Bar, and thank you.”

 

You smiled as you walked back to the couch, seeing that Danny had scooted close to Mark had his arm across the back of the couch behind Mark’s shoulders. Instead of making them move, you decided to just sprawl across their laps. 

 

“Well hello,” Mark said, earning a small giggle from you as you got comfortable. You were laying on your back with your head on the armrest next to Mark, your body laid clumsily over their legs. “Who was on the phone?”

 

“Just Barry. He wanted to know if I wanted him to cut the whole ‘poly’ spiel out of the video.” You said, humming quietly as Mark started running his fingers through your hair. 

 

“And?” Dan asked, looking at you expectantly. 

 

“I told him to keep it in. It’s not like I’ve never dealt with… tasteless comments before. Besides, the fans are always wanting to know more about us.” You shrugged. “It’s not really a big deal.”

 

“Speaking of telling fans…” Mark started. “What are we gonna do?”

 

You shrugged. “Honestly, it’s up to you guys. You’re the super popular ones.”

 

“Let’s hold off on telling them for a bit,” Danny said. “I want you guys to myself for a while.”

 

“Seconded.” Came Mark’s rumbling voice.

 

“Motion passed.” You said in a mock-deep voice as you lightly poked Mark’s stomach, causing Dan to chuckle and shake his head. 

 

“Also, what do you guys want to define your relationship as?” You asked, pointing between the two men. Both looked at each other for a minute before shrugging. 

 

“‘Innuo,” Dan said. “I just kinda assumed we’re all dating each other?”

 

“That works.” You said happily, watching Mark nod in agreement. Sighing contentedly, the three of you turned your attention back to the tv.

 

That lasted all of about three seconds. 

 

“I’m boreeed.” Dan whined, looking to you and Mark for suggestions on what else you could do. As you rolled your eyes, you heard Mark start to speak.

 

“I don’t know… we can play truth or dare?”

 

“Dude, really?” Dan laughed. “What are you, 12?”

 

“Yeah, on a scale of one to ten.” Mark shot back. Laughing, you waved your hand to get their attention back to you.

 

“Do you mean truth or dare or…  _ truth or dare _ ?” You said, pitching your voice lower and wiggling your eyebrows. 

 

“The second one.” Mark said, blushing slightly, causing you to giggle. 

 

“I’m down.” Said Dan. Both men turned to you, waiting for your answer. 

 

“Alright, fine. But we’re moving to Mark’s room because he has a comfy bed and this couch is getting too small.” You said, lightly smacking Dans arm because of the look he gave you. 

  
Standing up, you made your way to Mark’s room, hand in hand, the tv playing forgotten in the background.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but yes. the next chapter is smut.


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ya go. We're all going to hell anyway, let's enjoy the ride down.

“Dan, truth or dare?” You said. The three of you were relaxing on Mark’s bed, having played the game long enough that you had all slipped back into your usual banter. To make it easier, you had quickly downloaded a slightly skeevy app on your phone.

 

“Truth.” Dan said, looking at you expectantly. 

 

You snorted, looking down at the small screen. “Do you like to talk dirty on the phone?”

 

“It’s not my favorite, but I guess it’s pretty fun.” Dan answered simply, leaning back on his hands. 

 

“Good to know. Mark, truth or da-”

 

“Dare!” Mark said, puffing out his chest.

 

“Ok…  _ wow _ .” You said, sputtering slightly. “Slowly kiss (y/n)’s chest.” You shook your head slowly, gasping when you suddenly felt Mark’s mouth on your neck. Thankfully your shirt was fairly low cut, meaning you didn’t need to take anything off. He slowly made his way down to the neckline of your shirt, biting the top of your breast lightly as he took the phone from your hands. His tongue soothed the bite softly before he leaned back, wearing a proud smirk.

 

“Truth or dare, (y/n)?”

 

“Dare.” you answered breathlessly. Everything was moving a bit faster than you expected, but you found that you  _ really _ didn’t mind.

 

“Lick Dan’s cheek.” Mark read off, looking slightly confused. “How is that sexy?”

 

“Let me show you.” You smirked, turning to face Dan, who grinned back at you. Winding your fingers into his hair, you pulled slightly to expose Dan’s neck, grinning when his breathing sped up slightly. You started at the join of his neck and shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin there before licking your way up his jaw, stopping to nibble on his earlobe. Your efforts earned a hearty groan from Dan, who was looking over your shoulder at Mark with glazed eyes. 

 

“Ok, that was pretty damn sexy.” Mark said, handing the phone back to you as you sat down. 

 

“Dan?” You cooed.

 

“Dare.” he answered, his voice slightly raspy from arousal. 

 

“Make out with the person of your choice.” You read, turning to look at him. You had a second to make out the hungry look in his eyes before he pounced, grabbing a handful of your hair and slamming his lips to yours. Grinning, you laced your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged, earning a loud gasp. Taking your chance, you licked across the roof of his mouth before taking his bottom lip between your teeth as you pulled away. You heard a faint ‘ _ fuck _ ’ and looked over to see Mark staring, cheeks red and eyes wide. You grinned saucily and picked up the phone. 

 

“Markimoo?” 

 

“Fuckin’ dare.” Mark growled, causing you to laugh quietly. 

 

You could feel your cheeks heating up as you read the dare. “Pin (y/n) to a wall and have your way with her for 30 seconds.” 

 

Mark chuckled darkly, grabbing your wrist and throwing you to the wall, causing you to let out a breathy moan. 

 

“You like it rough, huh?” Mark growled in your ear, holding your wrists to the wall above your head as he started to grind against you. You let out a loud moan in answer, feeling his free hand running over your body. “Do you know how fucking hard it is to not pin you against a wall every time I see you? Parading around like you’re hot shit in those crop tops, showing everyone these beautiful curvy hips? Or when you wear my shirt, acting like it’s no big deal when I have to keep myself from ripping it off of you in front of everyone?”  _ Jesus, who knew Mark had such a filthy mouth? _

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Mark-” you moaned, struggling to pull your hands free. You needed to touch him so _ badly _ . 

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a low groan from across the room. Prying your eyes open, you looked over to see Dan watching you with heavily lidded eyes, cock in hand. You let out a loud moan at the sight, arching your body into Mark’s.

 

“Mark,  _ please _ .” You gasped, never breaking eye contact with Dan.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Mark whispered, nipping roughly at your neck.

 

“Let me touch you,  _ fuck _ \- please!” 

 

With a low growl, Mark released your wrists, moving his now free hand to roughly grab at your breasts. Your hands immediately found his waist, pulling him closer as he rocked against you. You were still staring straight at Danny, watching as he slowly fell apart. Mark pushed a knee in between your legs, giving you some much-needed friction. You started to grind against his thigh, the friction of both of your jeans causing you to let out breathy moans.

 

You were close and you could tell Mark was getting there. Suddenly, he lifted his knee about a centimeter, the new angle throwing you over the edge. 

 

“DAN!  _ MARK! _ ” You cried, running your nails down Mark’s back. You could feel the slick between your thighs seep through your jeans, leaving a wet patch on Mark’s thigh. You pushed Mark back with a grunt, pulling him over to sit next to Danny on the bed. 

 

Straddling Dan, you grabbed the back of Mark’s neck, kissing him fervently as you started to roll your hips, grinding down in Dan’s lap, earning a muffled moan as the older man buried his face in your chest. 

 

You had one hand tangled in Dan’s thick hair, the other winding it’s way down Mark’s body, lightly tracing a line right above his belt. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ (y/n), you’re beautiful.” Dan gasped, littering your neck with lovebites and hickeys. You groaned into Mark’s mouth, pulling at his belt until it came undone, smiling as Mark hissed when your hand dipped into his boxers. 

 

Dan’s hands gripped your hips tight and pulled them forward roughly, effectively rubbing your clothed core against his cock. You moaned deeply, palming Mark almost violently, wrapping your hand around him as he began to rock his hips. 

 

As Mark began fucking himself in your fist, Dan’s fingers twitched down to pop the button of your jeans, his thumb quickly finding your clit. You shuddered as you came a second time, biting down on Mark’s neck roughly, the pleasure-pain pulling him over the edge with you.

 

You brought your hand to your mouth, licking up his cum as you rocked against Dan, moaning around your fingers. 

 

“SHIT! Ah- fuck!” Dan yelled, grabbing a fistfull of your hair, kissing you roughly as his come splattered over your shirts. The three of you fell back, you now laying in Dan’s lap with an arm around Mark. 

 

You all laid for a minute, panting heavily, before a loud banging rang through the room.

 

“MARK!” Matt yelled, pounding the wall with his fist. “I DON’T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HAVE IN THERE, PLEASE SHUT UP!” 

 

The three of you looked at each other, stunned, before bursting out laughing. You got up shakily, peeling your soiled clothes off and motioning for the boys to do the same. Once the three of you were undressed, you climbed under the covers, sharing lazy kisses as your boys snuggled on either side of you, their hands clasped over your stomach.

 

“We should play truth or dare more often.”

 

“Seconded.”

  
“Motion passed.” You giggled sleepily, the three of you drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did have to download a shitty truth or dare app bc I am atrocious at thinking of dares. 
> 
> please plEAse PLEASE tell me what you thought!


	5. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I'm still not very happy with it, but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter today. 
> 
> If any of you have suggestions for the following chapters, PLEASE leave them in the comments.

“God, she’s so damn cute.”

 

“How did we get so lucky?”

 

“No fuckin’ clue.”

 

Dan and Mark’s voices floated in and out of your hearing, the feeling of lazy kisses being peppered across your skin waking you up.

 

“Mm, g’morning.” You mumbled, opening your eyes. You smiled when you found two pairs of warm brown ones staring back.

 

“Morning (y/n).”

“Good morning, babygirl.”

 

You shivered slightly at the nickname, leaning over to kiss the smirk off of Dan’s face. You untangled yourself from the mess of arms and legs, sitting up to stretch. As you lifted your arms over your head, you felt the sheet slither into your lap, revealing your naked chest to the room.

 

Before you could cover up, the boys had pounced. Each grabbed one of your breasts, pinching at your nipples as they lazily lapped at your neck, effectively stunning you for a second.

 

“Damn, (y/n), your tits are amazing.” mumbled Mark, sucking a dark bruise onto your collarbone. You still weren’t used to this side of him. You sighed happily, leaning back against them.

 

“Guys,” You groaned. “As much as I love this, I need breakfast.” The boys finally released you, allowing you to slide out of the bed on the way to Mark’s bathroom.

 

You could feel their eyes on your naked form as you closed the door, grabbing an extra toothbrush.

 

Once you finished brushing your teeth and hair, you stood in front of the mirror, admiring the bruises littered across your chest.

 

You walked back into the bedroom, smirking when you saw the boys tangled together, lazily making out.

 

Chuckling to yourself, you walked over to Mark’s dresser, squeaking when Dan lightly smacked your ass. You pulled out two pairs of pajama pants for the boys, and a t-shirt and boxers for you.

 

“I leave you two alone for two minutes…” You sighed, your disapproving tone falling flat as you giggled. “Next time, can you at least wait until I get back?”

 

Mark and Dan chuckled and pulled you back onto the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It took all of you three times longer to get dressed than normal, because you all kept pausing to trade giggly kisses. You were all wearing Mark’s clothes, seeing as yours and Dan’s from last night were not fit for wear.

 

Dan looked especially hot, the pajama pants hanging low on his hips. He looked even better when you knew he was going commando.

 

As you walked into the kitchen, you blushed brightly at the sight of Matt and Ryan sitting at the counter.

 

“So…” Matt began, amused. Ryan had a confused look on his face.

 

“Shut up.” You growled, going to pour yourself some coffee. Dan was standing to the side, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. Mark stepped in front of Matt and Ryan, clearing his throat shyly.

 

“Matt, Ryan… this is my girlfriend, (y/n),” he said, making your heart swell and Matt laugh. “And this is _our_ boyfriend, Dan.”

 

Matt just shook his head with a smile. “Please just keep it down next time.” Mark and Danny laughed, but you were more focused on the look on Ryan’s face.

 

“OH MY GOD!” He yelled, looking from Mark, to you, to Dan. “YOU GUYS BANGED!”

 

“No shit, sherlock.” You grumbled, glaring as he handed Matt 20 bucks.

 

Downing your coffee, you walked over to give Mark a kiss, and you faintly heard Ryan whistle. When you turned to kiss Dan, you heard Matt shout out a loud ‘Get it, gurl!’ While Ryan doubled over laughing.

 

You flipped them off.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You sighed, flopping over dramatically on the couch. You had the day off, but Dan and Mark both had to go record. You sighed again, picking up the remote right when your phone buzzed.

 

**Dan: Hey cutie ;)**

 

 **(y/n):** **Sup nerd?**

 

**Dan: The grumps are going out for dinner, and want to know if you and ‘moo are busy?**

 

**(y/n): I’ll go check**

 

  **He’s in**

 

**Dan: ok I’ll come pick you two up**

 

**(y/n): see you soon! <3**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

It was hard keeping your hands off of Dan and Mark as the group made their way to the restaurant; you kept slipping up, almost calling them ‘babe’ or reaching for their hands.

 

The three of you had been dawdling at the back of the group, meaning when you reached the table, almost all the seats were taken. There were two empty chairs next to each other on one side, and only one on the other.

 

You looked at each other anxiously; you hadn’t really thought of this happening. Smiling sadly, you slipped into the single seat, leaving the boys to sit across from you.

 

You were munching happily on your food, listening to the joyful chatter around you. You jumped slightly when your phone buzzed.

 

**Mark: I can’t believe you left me with fuzzbrains over here.**

 

**(y/n): you didn’t seem to mind being alone with him this morning.**

 

**Mark: I’d much rather be alone with both of you right now ;)**

 

**(y/n): are you seriously trying to sext me at the dinner table**

 

**Mark: can’t help it. not being able to touch you is driving me crazy.**

 

**I keep imagining running my hands over your smooth skin, tasting every inch of you.**

 

**I bet you taste amazing.**

 

**(y/n): you’re walking on thin ice, fischbach**

 

**Mark: or that perfect mouth, wrapped around my cock.**

 

**(y/n): you are in so much trouble.**

 

**Mark: and you’re blushing.**

**You look so cute when you’re flustered.**

 

**(y/n): you’re such a fucking tease**

 

**Mark: you love it.**

 

**(y/n): that’s it. two can play at this game.**

 

You stood with a huff, excusing yourself to the bathroom. Closing the door quickly, you checked to make sure you were alone before stepping in front of the mirror. Lifting your shirt, you cupped a breast with your free hand and bit your lip, snapping a picture. You looked, for all intents and purposes, like you’d just had a quickie in a bathroom stall. You fixed your hair and went back to the table.

 

**(y/n) sent a picture**

 

_Mark added Dan to the chat_

 

**Dan: holy shit you two are going to kill me.**

 

**Mark: We’re leaving. Now.**

 

**Dan: dude we’re in the middle of dinner**

 

**(y/n): looks like you’ll just have to wait, moo.**

 

**Mark: god I love you but I hate you so fucking much**

  
Smirking, you winked at Dan before going back to eating your dinner.


	6. Tease: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go guys. Early morning smut to enjoy over a hot cup of coffee.
> 
> The song I used was OCAD's Muse: https://youtu.be/nnBjYUSPPn4
> 
> You should go watch the video bc YES MOMMY
> 
> ahem... anyway, have a nice day lovelies!

You giggled happily, listening to Suzy chatter excitedly about the new order of bugs she had just gotten. Everyone was standing around out front of the restaurant, talking and enjoying the warm evening air. Mark and Dan were standing off to the side, repeatedly throwing you heated glances. You could tell by the look in Mark’s eyes that he was about to hoist you over his shoulder and carry you home.

 

But you weren’t quite done with him yet. Perking up, you called to the group.

 

“Anybody up for karaoke?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You giggled softly, rolling your hips to the pounding beat of the song you had picked. As a new verse started up, you winked at Mark.

 

“Mama always told me not to need a man, but one thing I should know is that I have the upper hand. And if I do indulge in showin’ him my plans, the one thing he should know is I can also wear the pants, with my fucking heels on. Lookin’ like a real strong woman; any daddy would be proud to say I’m his… You just stepped into the kill zone, I just keep it real. Have you callin’ me your daddy, I just tell it like it is. And I think it’s funny 'cause men try to be something they can never be, ‘cause us women are a totally different pedigree...”

 

Swiveling your hips seductively to the racing beat, you sang your heart out, smirking tauntingly at Mark now and again.

 

As the song came to a close, you jumped off the small stage, giggling at all the loud whistles your performance was getting. In all the excitement of picking who was going to sing next, Danny and Mark managed to grab you and sneak outside.

 

“Holy shit, (y/n).” Dan said, staring at you with a look that felt like it could burn your clothes off. Before you could answer, however, you felt your back slam against the brick wall of the club you had gone to.

 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” Mark whispered, his hot breath fanning over your neck.

 

“You started it, markimoo.” You sassed, watching as his eyes darkened further.

 

“I should fuck you right here against this wall. You’d like that, wouldn’t you (y/n)? Dancing like a stripper while singing that filthy song… you’re practically begging me for this.”

 

“Hmm… take me home.” You growled, darting your tongue out to run up over his lips. “Once we get there, you can do whatever you’d like with me. You can wait that long, can’t you?” Smirking, you felt Mark slowly release you from the wall. Your head spun as you walked over to Danny to pull him in for a deep kiss.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were in so much trouble, and you were loving every second of it.

 

“Strip.” Mark growled, looking at you, and then, to your surprise, at Danny. You quickly shut the bedroom door and peeled your clothes off, your head held high at the deep rumble in Mark’s chest.

 

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

 

You shivered, crawling onto the bed, wiggling your hips as you got into position. You heard Mark mutter something quietly to Danny before both of them climbed onto the bed; Dan kneeling in front of you, rock hard and leaking. You felt the bed dip behind you, Mark lightly running his fingernails down your back and over the swell of your ass.

 

The sharp _thwack_ of his hand made you cry out, the force causing you to rock forward until your forehead hit Dan’s stomach.

 

“Jesus, (y/n), you’re already dripping. You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Only for you.” You gasped, looking up at Dan to show that you meant him too.

 

“Good girl,” Mark growled, coming to kneel in front of you. “Dan, do you want to fuck her?” He asked, licking along the other man’s collarbone.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Mark said, motioning for Dan to move behind you. As he started lightly running himself through your folds, Mark grabbed your chin and pulled it as high as you could go, pulling your whole body taut as you stared up at him. “And you… well, you don’t get to cum until I say so. Got it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes _what_?” He growled, yanking your hair lightly.

 

“Yes _sir_!” You cried, pushing yourself back against Dan, who grunted and thrust sharply into you.

 

You moaned loudly, rocking your hips roughly against Dan, who was gripping you hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“Open your mouth, pet.” Mark cooed, pressing his thumb into your cheek. When you obeyed, he ran his thick cock along your lips. “Think you can handle all of me?” You nodded your head enthusiastically.

 

He slid into your mouth slowly, stopping when he hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly, eyes watering as you looked up at him.

 

“Fuck, (y/n), I was right… you do look amazing with my cock in your mouth.” You moaned after a particularly hard thrust from Dan, causing Mark to hiss and twitch against your tongue. He leaned over you, pulling Dan into a heated kiss. With a few sharp tugs of his hair, Dan was cumming, riding through his orgasm as he pounded into you. He pulled out at the same time Mark did, the two trading places yet again.

 

Mark slid into you easily, groaning at how wet you were. Dan lifted you up so that your back was pressed to Mark’s chest, your legs held open by his thighs.

 

“Goddamn it, (y/n), I can’t get over your fucking _tits_.” Mark growled, twisting a nipple roughly as he thrust up into you.

 

“Mark- Dan… _please_!” You screamed.

 

“Shh… it’s ok, (y/n),” Dan whispered against your lips, smoothing his hands up and down your sides. “Just a few more minutes. Can you wait a bit longer for me?” You nodded, whimpering quietly.

 

In contrast to Dan’s gentle, loving touches, Mark ran his hand up around your neck, pulling you tight against him.

 

“You’re ours.” He growled.

 

“Yours, yours, only yours!” You chanted, bouncing against him. “Please, dear god _PLEASE_.”

 

“Are you gonna tease me like that again?”

 

“If it gets me this… _hell yes_.” You panted, yelping when Mark’s hand fell sharply on your inner thigh.

 

“No! No sir, I won’t!”

 

“Good girl. You can cum.” He whispered, nibbling on your jugular.

 

You snapped, arching up against Dan as you came violently, pulling Mark with you.

 

Panting, you pulled Dan down to lay with you as Mark went to get a cloth to clean you up. You sighed contentedly, snuggling into Dan’s chest as he ran his fingers through your hair and hummed quietly. Once Mark was done cleaning you all up, he slid in behind you, running his knuckles lightly down your back.

 

“You ok?”

 

“I’m- holy fuck, Mark.”

 

“(y/n).” He said, just sharp enough to let you know he wanted a real answer.

 

“Yes, Mark, I’m okay.”

 

“Good.” he said, kissing the top of your head.

 

“Thank you.” You mumbled, already falling asleep.

 

“‘Love you.” They both whispered, lacing their fingers together and resting their clasped hands on your waist.

  
You loved them, your boys.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these past few chapters have been centered around Mark, the next time I write a smut chapter (which will be pretty soon, lets be honest) I'll try to focus more on Dan. I'm sorry that it's a bit uneven, I'm still working out how to write for both of them.


	7. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't much. I got sick last night and I think I have the flu. I might take a day or two to recuperate. I'm also running really low on ideas atm. I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some suggestions of things you want to see in the story. more ideas= more chapters
> 
> Thank you, lovelies!

“(y/n),” Dan murmured, running his fingers through your hair. You were tightly wrapped around him, the sunlight pouring in over the soft sheets. You faintly registered the cool breeze hitting your back; Mark was already up. The faint smell of pancakes wafted over you, lulling you into a half-sleep. “(y/n), baby, it’s time to get up.”

 

“Just five more minutes. Please?” You mumbled into his shoulder, just awake enough to pull him closer.

 

“But we really do have to get up. Moo made us breakfast.”

 

“Can’t you just carry me to the kitchen?” You whined, flopping over dramatically. “Better yet just set me up a coffee IV.”

 

“I _will_ eat all of your pancakes.” He threatened, lightly poking your side.

 

“Nooo! Not the pancakes!” You cried, unceremoniously rolling yourself off the bed with a giggle. Dan chuckled, watching as you pulled on the shirt he had been wearing yesterday.

 

“You’re beautiful, (y/n).”

 

“Oh hush.”

 

“Never.” He whispered before pulling you in for a kiss.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What d’ya guys wanna do today?” You asked, drowning your pancakes in whipped cream.

 

“Well,” Mark snatched the can away from you, spraying a dollop on the tip of your nose. “I’ve got a livestream, so you can help out with that?”

 

“I actually have to get going soon, (y/n). I gotta record today.” Dan sighed, swiping the cream of your nose, making you giggle.

 

“That’s fine. I’ll just spend the day annoying Mark. The fans will love that.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You know it’s true.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey guys!” You said, leaning over the back of Mark’s chair.

 

**Hi (y/n)!**

 

**(Y/N)!!!!**

 

**Mark why you didn’t tell us (y/n) was gonna be here?**

 

“I’m just checking in for now. Moo, do you need anything?” You asked, putting your hand on Mark’s shoulder

 

“Could you bring me some snacks?”

 

“Sure.” ruffling his hair, you made your way to the kitchen

 

**ugh they’re so cute**

 

**she called mark ‘moo’ omg**

 

**MOO OH NO MY HEART**

 

“Calm down, all of you.” You chuckled, throwing a bag of chips at Mark. Pulling up your chair, you shoved Mark’s lightly to make room. “So, what’s going on?”

 

**Mark is epically failing at this game**

 

**mark is fucking everything up**

 

**We’re learning that mark is horrible at this game**

 

**Like seriously bad**

 

“Hey!” Mark yelped indignantly before leaning closer to the mic and whispering, “C’mon guys, don’t embarrass me in front of the pretty lady.”

 

You snorted. “Don’t worry, he usually does that on his own.”

 

“I will not stand for this abuse!” Mark yelled dramatically, groaning as his character died again.

 

“You know you’re going about this level all wrong, right?”

 

“What, you think you can do better?” Smirking, you grabbed the controller from him, restarting the level. You sped through it, picking up everything Mark had missed. “I don’t know whether I want to kill you or kiss you.” He grumped, taking his controller back.

 

“I think I would prefer if you kissed me.” You laughed, only half joking. Dropping his controller, Mark grabbed your face and planted a huge, sloppy kiss right on your lips.

 

“Ewwwww!” You groaned, wiping his spit off of your face. “Mark, what the heck?”

 

“What? You said you’d prefer if I kissed you!”

 

“At least have the decency to do it properly, then!” You huffed, shaking your head at the camera. The chat was blowing up.

 

“How do you know that wasn’t how I do it ‘properly’?”

 

“Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you acted like this?” You growled, referring to the night before. It wasn’t fair, kissing you and knowing you couldn’t kiss him back.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, (y/n).” He said in response to your icy glare.

 

Your phone rang, Danny’s name popping up onscreen. You told everyone you were going to step out, closing the office door behind you.

 

“Hey Danny.”

 

“Hey babygirl. I just got a break and thought I should check in. Also…. I told the grumps. I hope you guys don’t mind? I know I should’ve asked you but it kinda slipped out cause I was talking about you and Arin just-”

 

“DAN. Dan, calm down. It’s fine. As long as it was just the grumps.”

 

“Yeah, it was just the grumps. They, uh… they want to take us out for dinner tonight.” You could practically hear his blush through the phone.

 

“Alright. I’ll let Moo know.”

 

“How’s the livestream going?”

 

“Well…”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Moo kissed me. Live. In front of thousands of people. It was just a joke, but…” You trailed off, your cheeks heating up.

 

“But?”

 

“But now I’m starting to worry. How will people react when we tell them? I’m used to people saying horrible things, but I don’t want to put you two through that.”

 

“Hey, babe, it’s ok. We knew what we were signing up for. And believe me, Moo and I would do anything for you. A few angry fans isn’t going to make us stop loving you, ok?”

 

“Ok.” you sighed. “I’m sorry for freaking out.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, (y/n).”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, nerd.” He laughed. “I gotta get back to recording. Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine. I should probably get back before Mark takes his shirt off, though.”

 

“Pfft. Okay. I’ll see you tonight, babe.”

 

“Okay. Bye Dan.”


	8. Planning a Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lordy-lou I have SINNED
> 
> shoutout to the person who suggested birthday smut for Dan. That's coming (hehe) in the next chapter.

You and Mark piled into the car, nervous and giggly. Dan had managed to convince the grumps that they didn’t need to do anything special, and they had agreed that takeout at the grump space was a nice idea. So that’s where you were headed now. When Mark noticed how fidgety you were getting, he placed a warm hand on your knee.

 

“It’s going to be ok, (y/n). You’ve been friends with these guys as long as I have. This isn’t a ‘girlfriend meeting the parents’ moment; you made your good first impression years ago.”

 

“I know, I just… I’ve lost friends over this shit before and I don’t want you or Danny to ever have to feel that. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if I knew you were hurt because of me.” You said, a single tear rolling down your cheek. 

 

“(y/n)... Even if that did happen, it would be just as much your fault as it is ours, ok? Plus, Danny and I love you- and each other- more than anything in the world. And-” He continued, throwing you a silly grin. “And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords.”

 

You spluttered, a loud laugh bursting out of your chest. “Did- did you just quote The Princess Bride at me???”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You’re such a doof oh my god.” 

 

“It got you to laugh,” He shrugged, parking the car.  _ Were you there already?  _ “Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.” You sighed shakily, taking a deep breath as he grabbed your hand and led you into the building. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You giggled as Dan’s arm snaked around your waist, Mark’s already lying across your shoulders. Everyone was sitting in beanbags or on the floor, empty takeout containers scattered around you. 

 

“So…” Arin began, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Have you guys banged yet?”

 

You spluttered, letting out a loud cough as you fought to look anywhere but at the many faces staring at you. You felt the hand at your waist tighten slightly, and your face grow unbearably warm. 

 

A loud chorus of ‘Ohhhhhh!’ Started up around you, making you blush harder than you thought was humanly possible. 

“So  _ that’s _ where you three disappeared to during karaoke the other night!” You smiled shyly, a laugh bubbling up your throat in response to the bright peels of laughter Suzy was filling the room with. “I  _ knew _ Mark was looking at you weird!” 

 

“Was he really that  _ obvious _ ?” You giggled sarcastically, giving Mark a small peck on the lips when he turned to glare at you. You heard a few ‘ _ aw _ ’ _ s _ from around the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We should get going, guys.” Dan said, running his hand up and down Mark’s arm. 

 

“Can you carry me to the car?” You groaned, sinking deeper into your beanbag. Before Dan could respond, Mark swooped you up over his shoulder. “MARK!” You screeched, hearing everyone laugh behind you. 

 

“Bye everybody!” He called, chuckling as he made his way to the door.

 

“DAN,  _ SAVE ME! _ ” You yelled, giggling and dramatically flailing for added effect.

 

“You two are idiots.” He laughed, running after you and Mark. He shouted a quick goodbye before he passed through the doors.

 

When you got to the car, Mark put you down and leaned you against the passenger side door. You giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, sighing contentedly when he pulled away.

 

“See (y/n)? We told you it was gonna be fine.” Dan said, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. You pulled both of them in for a tight hug, murmuring a quiet ‘ _ thank you’  _ into their shoulders.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where are we going, (y/n)?” Mark asked again as you pulled him down the sidewalk. It was a nice, sunny morning and you had dragged Mark out of the house as soon as Dan had left, assuring him that he would still get his work done on time. You were downtown, shops whizzing passed as you practically ran down the block, a very confused Mark in tow. 

 

“Well, it’s Dan’s birthday today, and I have a  _ really _ good surprise planned for him. We just need a few supplies.” You said, stopping at a non-descript storefront. Looking up, Mark actually choked slightly. Standing in the window were mannequins wearing skimpy lingerie, with displays holding dildos of all varieties scattered around them. 

 

“So when you said you have a plan, you meant a... _ plan _ .”

 

“Yep!” You said, already striding through the doors. You grabbed one of the baskets next to the entrance and walked off, making a beeline for a certain shelf, a bewildered Mark following a few feet behind.

 

When he reached you, you were already turning something over in your hands.

 

“What d’ya think?” You asked, holding the object out for Mark to see. When he finally registered what you were holding, his eyes bulged. Nestled in the palm of your hand was a simple, shiny silver butt plug. 

 

“Uhm… What?”

 

“I asked what you think? You’re the one who’s gonna be using it, after all.” You said, looking over and catching the stunned and incredulous look on Mark’s face. “Unless you don’t want to, which is totally fine.” You added hastily.

 

“No…” Mark mumbled, his face beginning to match his hair. “I want to.”

 

“You sure?” You asked, grinning when he nodded his head sheepishly. “Okay. Now the easy part; you get to help me pick out an outfit.” You said, breezing over to the lingerie section. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Ooh, how about this one?” You joked, holding up a hot pink, strappy… thing, laughing when Mark made a gagging noise. 

 

“(Y/n).” He called a few minutes later, holding up a powder pink chiffon bra and underwear set. It was delicate, and much girlier than what you would usually buy. Small bits of fabric were sewn on strategically to look like fragile little flower petals, and when it was turned around, you saw that there was a large satin bow sewn to the back of the underwear. As you were looking it over, a single word floated across your brain:  _ babygirl _ . 

 

“It’s perfect.” You smirked, laying it in your basket. You grabbed Mark’s hand, walking towards the checkout. 

  
“C’mon babe, we’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I have nothing to say for myself


	9. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy I am filled with sin. and lemon meringue pie... but mostly sin.
> 
> Also, Dan, if you ever happen to read this (dear god I hope not)... happy belated birthday ;)

You wiggled your ass slightly, trying to find a good pose in the mirror. Turning slightly, you looked over your shoulder and snapped a picture. _Perfect_. The picture was of you with your back to the mirror, looking over your shoulder. And right in the middle of the frame was that big satin bow.

 

You were wearing your new lingerie, standing in the bathroom as sunlight poured over you. Smiling, you tapped away at your phone, blushing slightly as you typed your text to Danny.

 

**(y/n) sent a picture**

 

**(y/n): Happy birthday, daddy. Come home soon so you can unwrap your present ;)**

 

**Danny: holy shit**

**Daddy’s leaving now, babygirl**

 

Giggling, you walked back out to the bedroom, smirking when you saw Mark laying spread-eagle on his stomach on the bed. You sat next to him, lightly tapping the base of the plug that was currently nestled in his ass, causing him to jump and bite his pillow. It had taken an hour and a thoroughly heavy makeout session to finally get Mark to relax, but he agreed that it was _totally_ worth it.

 

“How does it feel?” You asked, running your knuckles up his back gently.

 

“Like there’s something up my ass.” He mumbled, growling when you tapped it again.

 

“At least now you can say your girlfriend literally fucked you in the as-” you giggled, jumping when you heard a knock on the doorframe.

 

You turned to see Dan staring at you with that same look that felt like it could burn through clothes. He walked slowly towards you, his eyes raking over your and Mark’s bodies, the air _whooshing_ out of him when he caught sight of the plug.

 

“ _Oh, babygirl_ … Did you and Moo go shopping without me?”

 

“Happy birthday.” Both you and Mark cooed, sitting up on the bed.

 

Dan quickly peeled off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, laughing when you tugged him down. He pulled Mark into a kiss, rolling onto his back with Mark hovering over him.

 

“Can I ride you, Dan?” Mark murmured, kissing along the other man’s throat. Dan nodded and tangled his fingers into Mark’s red hair.

 

Mark hissed quietly as you helped him pull out the plug. As the two kissed deeply, you poured lube over Dan’s cock, laughing as he moaned into Mark’s mouth. With your guiding hand on his hip, Mark slowly sunk down onto Dan’s cock, grunting at the stretch. You sat back, your hands running languidly up and down Mark’s body.

 

“Holy shit- _fuck_ … Dan!” Mark growled, bottoming out. Dan’s face was scrunched in pleasure and intense concentration, trying not to thrust his hips.

 

“So tight baby boy, _holy shit_ . Please… _move_.” Nodding, Mark began to bounce slowly on Dan’s cock, head thrown back in pleasure. You groaned at the sight; your boys, so perfect together. Your hands snaked down your body, one gently pulling at your nipples and the other moved down to cup your dripping sex. You ground down onto your hand, catching Dan’s attention when you moaned loudly.

 

“C’mere, babygirl,” Dan called to you, his breath hitching as Mark swiveled his hips. “Want you to sit on Daddy’s face.” You let out an obscene moan, moving to pull off your underwear and straddle Dan’s chest. He just stared up at you for a minute, fingers tracing circles on your hips, waves of pleasure washing over his face. You groaned, leaning down to run your fingers through his hair.

 

You heard a particularly sharp grunt from behind you, gasping as Dan roughly pulled your hips to his mouth. You reached behind you, blindly attempting to set your hand on Dan’s chest to steady yourself. A sob wracked your chest as Dan licked a thick stripe up your folds, Mark’s fingers lacing through yours.

 

“You like that, (y/n)? Like it when Daddy licks your s-sweet little _cunt_?” Mark’s hot breath ghosting across the back of your neck, his panting loud in your ears.

 

“Y-yes, sir!” You gasped, grinding down on Dan’s face, his nose brushing over your clit. “Ooh, daddy, _fuck_ ~ ”

 

“ _Shit,_ ” Mark grunted, beginning to bounce faster. He was getting close. “You look so good like that, kitten; rutting against Daddy’s face as he moans into your pussy. _FUCK_ \- you’re gorgeous, both of you.”

He began swiveling his hips as he bounced, finding a new angle that repeatedly drove Excalibur deeper, striking his prostate with every thrust. He howled, a stream of unintelligible dirty talk flowing from his mouth.

 

“Shit- fuck… _oh, (y/n)_ ... _DAN_ ! **FUCK!** ” He yelled, hot cum splattering across your back as you rode Dan’s face. Dan groaned, turning his head to bite at the inside of your thigh as he came. Panting, you moved to pull away and give him some air, squeaking when he roughly pulled you back to his mouth.

 

“Goddamn it, babygirl, so _good_ for daddy.” He moaned, his words muffled against your pussy. “Planning all of this just for daddy’s birthday; you and Moo doing all of this just for me… how’d I get so lucky?”

 

“Mm, daddy- _fuck_. You treat Moo and I so well, wanted to give you something in r-return.” You gasped, wailing when you felt Mark’s mouth on your breasts, having moved while you were preoccupied.

 

It was all becoming too much; two mouths and four hands roaming your body, unidentifiable as to which man they belonged to. You felt a hand trail down your stomach, barely registering it as Mark’s, his fingers rubbing lightly over your clit as Dan’s tongue thrust into you. You keened, your back arching as you came all over Dan’s face.

 

Gasping and panting, you rolled off of Dan, sandwiching yourself in between your two lovers. You kissed Dan deeply, tasting yourself on his lips.

 

You all laid there in one big sweaty pile, panting. Suddenly, you started to giggle, the three of you laughing as you snuggled closer.

 

“Hey guys?”

 

“Hm?”

“What’s up, (y/n)?”

 

“Can we go get icecream?”

  
“Sure thing, babygirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no excuses


	10. Candid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH I'm sorry I've been gone for a day or two, stuff has been a bit hectic. But I'm back now, and the story is finally building up some good plot!
> 
> I'm sure you've all realized by now that I'm totally making this story up as I go, so I have no idea where it's headed...
> 
> Have a good day everyone!

“Oh my god, my legs ache!” You whined, plopping down on the bench with your ice cream. Once all of you could stand properly, you had cleaned up and walked down to the park, Mark buying double-scoop cones for the three of you.

  


“Oh, I’m _sooo sorry_.” Mark grumbled, hobbling slightly as he came to sit with you and Dan. You watched with adoration as Danny laughed and slung an arm across Mark’s shoulders, kissing the younger man on the side of the head.

 

The three of you strolled slowly around the park, finishing your ice cream as it started to get dark. Mark’s hand was sitting comfortably in your back pocket, Dan bringing his hand to grasp at yours as he leaned down to kiss you.

 

You walked around for a bit, heading back to Mark’s house once it got dark outside. You sighed contentedly, flopping down in a pile on the bed, drifting off between your boys.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You woke earlier than usual, both boys still sound asleep next to you. You groggily opened your eyes, realizing that your phone was buzzing with notifications. You quickly fished it out of the pocket of last night’s jeans, sitting up when you saw that twitter was blowing up. People were yelling at you, the notifications moving so fast that you couldn’t see what any of them said. You clicked on a random one, leading you to a tweet that only had your handle and a video link. Sighing, you opened the link, expecting a cute fan-made message. What you saw instead made your heart drop.

 

It was another tweet, with what looked like a shitty iphone video and a caption that read “what a SLUT!”. Taking a deep breath, you opened the video, gasping quietly as you recognized the park.

 

The video shook slightly, as if someone was adjusting their grip on the phone, before it panned up to show you, Mark, and Dan with your backs to the camera. The shot zoomed in on your ass, highlighting the fact that Mark’s hand was sitting possessively in your pocket, before quickly moving up to show you kissing Dan sweetly. It was incredibly obvious who the three of you were, what with Mark’s firetruck-red floof and Danny’s jewfro.

 

You scrolled down, trying to get away from the video, only to find yourself staring at thousands of replies, almost all of them calling you horrible names or threatening to hurt you.

 

“No. Nononono!” You cried quietly, throwing your phone to the foot of the bed. You started hyperventilating, pulling yourself up to curl against the headboard as you went into a panic attack. The movement jostled the boys awake, both of them blinking sleepily before shooting up, realizing your distress.

 

“(y/n)? What’s going on?!” Mark asked, trying to gently pry your arms open to check if you were hurt. You sobbed loudly, pointing a shaky finger at your phone before you buried yourself in Mark’s chest. You felt Dan move to pick up your phone, turning to watch as he scrolled back up to the top of the page. His face slowly changed from a look of panicked confusion to a hardened mask of anger, slowly handing your phone to Mark before he pulled you into a hug.

 

You cried into his shoulder, chanting desperate ‘sorry’s when Mark growled. You felt Dan’s fingers run through your hair, Mark’s voice moving to mutter calmly in your ear.

 

“You’re safe, (y/n). I promise, we won’t let anything happen to you. Right now, all I need you to do is listen to my voice, ok? Just listen to my voice and try to match my breathing.” He said calmly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. You hiccupped violently, trying to slow your breathing in spite of crazed tears. Dan shifted you in his arms slightly, moving to gently brush your hair out of your face.

 

The three of you sat there for a bit, the boys talking softly as you slowly calmed down.

 

“I’m so sorry.” You hiccupped slightly, wiping your eyes.

 

“For what, (y/n)?” Dan asked, rubbing small circles into your back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. None of us knew we had been recognized. And if it’s anyone’s fault,” he said, speaking louder when you opened your mouth. “It’s ours, for hanging all over you like that. Honestly, though, (y/n)? I wouldn’t change a single thing about yesterday.”

 

“Same.” Mark said, scooting even closer to you. “Even though I’m kinda disappointed that this was how everyone found out, I’m happy that we don’t have to hide anymore. I want to be able to show you cuties off.” He cooed sweetly, trying to get you to smile.

 

“But your channel, and the Game Grumps… you saw how mad people were!”

 

“You’re more important to us, (y/n).” Dan said, lifting your chin to look you in the eyes. “And anyone who calls themselves a fan won’t care. The people who do can go fuck themselves.”

 

“Now, how about we get up, and you and Dan can watch cartoons while I cook breakfast, ok? Then we can decide what we want to do.” Mark said, his shoulders relaxing when you gave him a watery smile. He picked you up, carrying you out to the couch, where he gently set you down. Dan wrapped himself around you, flicking on the tv and changing it over to the morning cartoons.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You sighed happily, setting your empty plate down on the coffee table. The warm food and even warmer embrace of your boyfriends mixed with an Ed Edd & Eddy marathon had improved your mood greatly.

 

“I think we just need to make a video. We need to clear up the rumors, right?”

 

“Okay.” Mark said gently, moving to get a camera and lighting set up. You and Dan changed out of your pajamas, a comfortable yet slightly nervous silence enveloping you.

 

The three of you sat down, easily switching into your chipper personas.

 

“Hey lovelies!”

“‘Sup, guys?”

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to a special video extra! Dan and (y/n) are with me, and we’re going to be talking about some important stuff today.” Mark said, signaling for you to continue.

 

“Yeah… so, I’m sure that most of you have seen the video going around twitter,” you started, fighting the urge to curl into a ball. “And we’re here to clear up all the rumors going around. So, first of all; yes, that video was real. We did not know it was being taken, and we have yet to contact the person who filmed and posted it without our knowledge. Second of all; yes. We are together. All three of us. I know this is coming out really quickly after I… well, ‘came out’. We were hoping to wait a bit longer before we told you guys, but life gets in the way sometimes.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan cut in, throwing his arm protectively around your shoulder. “And I’d like to remind you guys that nothing is changing. Mark is still going to make his videos, I’m still recording with Arin, (y/n) still hangs out with everyone. We were best friends before, now we’re dating. That’s the only difference.”

 

“Another thing,” Mark said, also wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “If _any_ of you post hate or threats, you will immediately be banned from not only my channel, but the grumps’ as well. But I know you guys; you’re an incredibly supportive community, so I don’t think we’ll have much problem. So that’s all you guys, and I’ll see you… in the next video! Buh-bye!” You all waved.

 

You let out a relieved sigh as Mark got up to turn off the camera.

 

“Lemme go get this rendering really quick, and then we can play a game or somethin’.” Mark said, walking back to his office. Dan noticed the worry behind your eyes and pulled you into his lap, hugging you tightly.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright, (y/n).” He said softly, running his fingers through your hair gently. “How about we pick out a game to play so we can have it set up when Moo comes back?” He asked, helping you to climb out of his lap.

  
  
“How about Mario Kart?” You laughed, giving him a kiss before skipping over to the tv. By the time Mark walked back into the room, you and Danny were furiously yelling as you raced each other. He chuckled, picking up another controller and moving to sit down with you.


	11. Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO sorry that it took me so long to get this new chapter up. I got stuck in the deepest, darkest writers-block-hell-pit that I've ever seen. But I'm back now!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments. Reading them really helps.
> 
> and a huge, Ginormous, GODZILLA-SIZED THANK YOU to @cassieisfab for the ideas and motivation. I really couldn't have done it without your help.

“Are you ready yet?” You called, setting your bag down by the door. You heard shuffling and a muffled crash before Mark walked out of the bedroom, heaving his suitcase behind him. 

 

“Why do we have to leave so goddamn early?” He grumbled, throwing his weight on you as he leaned against your shoulder. 

 

“I wasn’t the one who booked the tickets.” You reminded him, poking his ribs. “You were so sure that a 3 am flight would be  _ fine _ . Less potential fans. Besides, it’s not my fault that we waited till the day of the panel to fly up.” Mark was hosting another ‘Markiplier and Friends’ panel, and you had been invited to join this year. You also had a youtube channel, and it was wildly popular, but you knew it really wasn’t because of you.

 

A few months after you had moved in with Mark, you insisted on helping to pay the bills. Taking advantage of the equipment at hand, you began making a ‘behind-the-scenes’ style vlog about Mark and the Grumps. The fans had quickly warmed to you, considering you an honorary member of the channels. But you knew that your channel was popular because of your friends; not that you minded. 

 

“Not my fault I’m bad with dates.”

 

“Mhm,  _ suuure _ .” 

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled through a yawn.

 

“Now who’s a grumpy goblin?” You smirked, handing him a travel mug of coffee. He took it, sipping carefully. Sighing, you opened the door, the warm summer evening air washing over you as Dan’s car pulled up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You sighed dramatically, flopping down on the huge hotel bed. You had slept for pretty much the whole flight, Dan having woken you up once to get some food. Even though you had left incredibly early, you had still gotten swarmed by a small group of fans, taking pictures and signing scraps of paper. You’d never get bored of meeting fans, but you were incredibly tired.

 

“At least the bed is big enough for us.” You sighed, bouncing off the mattress slightly as the boys flopped down on either side of you. Dan had decided he would rather travel with you and Mark, meaning he would get to seattle almost a whole day before the rest of the grumps. The three of you had debated sharing a room, with you arguing that it could bring too much negative attention. The boys had finally won after a very convincing round of sex followed by your favorite breakfast.  

 

“Shhhhh…” Dan mumbled, his face smushed into his pillow. You sighed, checked to make sure you had an alarm set for later in the afternoon, and fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You giggled, waving slightly to Dan as everyone settled down under the bright stage lights. You were giddy with excitement for your first panel. You and Mark were joined by Wade, Bob, and Jack, with Dan sitting in the audience. The five of you joked back and forth for a few minutes, finally settling down as the first fan walked up to the microphone. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You leaned back, sighing happily as you listened to Mark answer another question. You perked up, however, when you heard your name.

 

“... And you recently announced that (y/n) is dating you  _ and _ Dan, and I was just wondering… How do you deal with the fact that she only loves you half as much as a normal person would? Or with the fact that she’s going to end up cheating on you?”

 

You looked over in shock, faintly registering the equally shocked expressions on your friend’s faces. There was a beat of silence, and another, and  _ one of you should really say something _ .

 

“Listen here, ya fucker,” You were startled to hear Jack’s voice instead of Mark’s, his accent thickening in anger. “(y/n) is th’ most amazing person I’ve had the luck of meetin’, and I know fer a  _ fact _ tha’ she has 300 times the amount of love tha’ a ‘normal’ person has. An’ I also know tha’ (y/n) would  _ never _ do somethin’ as scummy as cheat on someone she loves.” He spat, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You sat, still shocked, watching as the fan scowled and walked away from the mic. Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds, still processing what just happened.

 

“Uhm…” you mumbled, trying to keep your voice from shaking.  _ Why hadn’t Mark defended you? _ You quickly pushed the thought out of your mind. “Next question, please!” You smiled, missing the odd look Mark shot at you. 

 

You looked to the audience, shooting Dan a small smile to assure him that you were ok. You were met with a smile that, in retrospect, looked just a  _ bit _ too forced.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You frowned as you plopped down, setting your lunch in front of you. 

 

“Where’re Mark and Dan?” Arin asked, scooting over to make room for you.

 

“Getting their food. They should be over in a minute.” You sighed, staring dejectedly at your food. You felt Suzy place a gentle hand on your shoulder.

 

“Is everything ok, (y/n)? You seem kinda down.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just… The boys have been acting a bit weird, but it could just be that they’re kinda burnt out. I’m just worried that something is really bothering the-”

 

“Excuse me, (y/n)?”

 

“Yes?” You asked a bit too sharply, turning around. “Oh, hello.” You glared, recognizing the rude fan from the panel. “Can I help you?”

 

“Actually, I think  _ I _ can help  _ you _ .”

 

“Oh really,” you snarked. “And how would that be?”

 

“Well you see, I think I’ve figured out why you feel the need to sleep with multiple people, and I have a solution.” You looked at him with disgust, hearing one of your friends growl lowly behind you. 

 

When you didn’t answer, the man kept talking. “It’s a simple problem, really… you just haven’t found a person who can properly satisfy you. And I can change that.” He winked, pulling something out of his pocket. “Name’s Vincent, room 305.” He grinned wolfishly, leaning over you to drop a room key onto the table in front of you. You jumped as he suddenly leaned in, whispering in your ear. “See you later.” Your mouth gaped open, you and Suzy sharing a frightened look. 

 

“Listen here, shitdick.” Arin said, standing to face Vincent. “You come near my friend again and I will personally rip off your dick and shove it so far up your shitty ass that it comes out of your mouth. And it’ll probably still be the best thing to ever come out of that sleazy piehole.”

  
You watched in awe as Vincent threw up his arms in defeat, turning to walk away. As he moved out of your vision, you looked up to see two faces staring at you, shock and hurt painted across their features.  


	12. Doubts and Duvets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come up with the cheesiest chapter titles, I know.
> 
> also happy one month anniversary to this fic! I honestly can't believe how much attention it's been getting. Thank you guys so much for sticking with it even though I'm shit at updating. 
> 
> have a nice day/night/whatever, everyone

 

“What the hell, (y/n)?” Mark asked angrily as you shut the door to your room with a huff.

 

“Don’t you ‘what the hell’ me!” You snapped, spinning to face the two men. “You two have been acting weird ever since the panel!  _ And _ you just watched your girlfriend get harassed and you’re acting like it’s my fault! Like I wanted that creep to talk to me like that!” You yelled, the stress and worry from the day finally boiling over. “And  _ you _ ,” you snarled, turning to jab a finger at Mark. “What the fuck happened at the panel? Why was  _ Jack _ the one to defend me? Why _ didn’t  _ you?” You knew you were being harsh, but you were too worked up to care.

 

You panted angrily, the boiling heat in your veins quickly cooling as you saw the sad, guilty expression the boys shared. “Are you regretting this?  _ Us _ ? Because of what that asshole said?”

 

“You never denied it, (y/n).” Mark said quietly, causing the air around you to turn ice-cold. You stared, your eyes wide with shock and hurt, as Danny nodded sadly.

 

“Get out.” You choked, dropping your eyes to the floor as tears threatened to spill down your cheeks.

 

“(y/n)-” Dan started, reaching a hand out to you. You stepped out of his grasp. 

 

“I said out. Now.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ Leave _ .”

 

You heard a heavy sigh and the sound of Dan motioning for Mark to leave with him, your eyes still looking stubbornly at the floor. A single large, heavy tear sliding down your cheek as the door closed with a sickening click.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was later in the evening, the sky outside slowly darkening as you sat at the end of the bed. You had cried, screamed into the pillows, stared brokenly at the wall. You felt a bit better, definitely more relaxed, but still ache-y and hurt. You’ve been friends with Mark and Dan for  _ years _ ! How could they think so poorly of you as to worry that you’d cheat on them? Worry that you didn’t love them? How  _ dare _ they?

 

You sighed, relaxing your shoulders as you wiped away the angry tears that had started to spill again. 

 

Your phone blinked with notifications, most of them from Dan; 10 missed calls and 2 voicemails. Bracing yourself, you played the first recording.

 

_ (y/n), baby, please. I know you’re hurt but can we please talk this out? We don’t want to lose you, (y/n). Can you at least let me know you’re ok?  _ You heard Dan’s heavy sigh.  _ Okay. just, call us when you’re ready to talk? I love you.  _

 

You played the next recording without thinking,

 

_ (y/n), I’m sorry for what I said.  _ That was Mark’s voice.  _ I know it was wrong of us to have such little trust in you; to even entertain the idea that what that guy said was true. I know you’d never do that, and I know that you love us. It’s just- sometimes, other things get in the way and I start to doubt everything. And me not coming to your defense because I was starting to doubt was selfish. I’m really sorry, (y/n). You’re like home for Danny and I, we would be crushed if we lost you. Please, (y/n), can we come home? _

 

You shut off your phone, faintly aware of the tears streaming softly down your cheeks. Mark and Dan had apologized, now it was your turn. And you knew just what to do. Smiling, you wiped your face and picked up the hotel phone, dialing room service.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dan sighed heavily, leaning against Mark’s shoulder as they sat in a booth of the small diner down the street of the hotel. At first they had walked around the block, too anxious and upset to stay still. Once they realized that you might not want them to come back for a while, they had ducked into the small restaurant to rest.

 

Dan jumped nearly a foot off the seat when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he quickly slapped Mark’s arm.

 

“It’s her.”

 

He quickly opened the message, Mark leaning eagerly over his shoulder. 

 

_ come home _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You giggled, hearing voices quickly approaching the door. You rushed around, quickly turning off all the lights before diving into a pile of pillows, making sure you were hidden from the door. You heard the sound of the lock clicking, a wide slice of light sliding across the room as the door swung open. 

 

“(y/n)?” Dan asked carefully, stepping into the room with Mark right behind him. He smiled when he heard your muffled giggle. Flicking the lights on, he and Mark froze in shock at the scene before them. A huge, sprawling fort made of blankets and at least three dozen pillows took up a majority of the room, with just enough space to walk from the door to the ensuite. 

 

“(y/n), what is this?” Mark asked looking around the room for you. Both men let out loud, barking laughs as your head popped out from a pile of pillows.

 

“This is my apology for how I acted earlier. I shouldn’t have kicked you guys out, and I’m sorry. I’ve always wanted to make a horribly cheesy declaration of love. This castle took almost an hour to build, so you’d better appreciate it.”  

 

“It’s amazing, (y/n).” Dan said, giggling as he hopped into the pile of methodically stacked pillows you were currently huddled in. You screeched, jumping out of the way just in time. Picking up a fallen pillow, you swung it back, accidentally causing it to connect with Mark’s face. You heard a soft ‘ _ oof _ ’, followed by Dan’s laughter. 

 

You spun around, about to apologize when a pillow smacked across your face. You stood, shocked and glaring in faux anger as Mark giggled, adjusting his grip on the pillow in his hands. 

“You’re in so much trouble, mister.” You growled playfully, swinging your pillow to hit his shoulder. The two of you began to battle furiously, laughing as you ran around the room. You were interrupted, however, when you felt Dan’s arms slide around your waist. You squeaked, trying furiously to wriggle out of his grasp. “Daaaaan!” You whined, wiggling around to face the taller man. 

  
Dan smiled, moving to run his thumb softly over your jaw as he took in your features carefully. You felt Mark come up behind you, his hands resting on your waist, his mouth moving softly across the back of your neck. You giggled, pulling Dan down into a gentle kiss. Mark continued to kiss and suck his way up to your jaw, his hand sliding under your shirt and over the curve of your hips. You sighed quietly, his nails grazing softly up your ribs as the kiss with Dan intensified. You broke away briefly, allowing Mark to pull the two of you over to the pile of pillows and blankets that a few minutes ago had been your majestic fort. 


	13. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'm sorry this took me so long to write!!!!! This chapter was super-duper hard for me to write bc I am basically the subbiest sub who ever subbed and writing dom!reader was hard as shit for me. But here it is, finally! And twice as long as chapters normally are, because I owe you guys.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading and have a LOVELY day!

Your cries of protest were quickly silenced as Mark latched on to your neck, biting a deep purple bruise high enough on your neck that you knew not even a hoodie would hide it. Growling, you hooked one of your legs over Mark’s and flipped the two of you over, moving to straddle his hips. Peeling his hands off your waist, you pinned them over his head, smirking as you heard Dan mumble “Fucking _finally_.” Thankfully, he stayed to the side, knowing there would be consequences if he interrupted you.

 

“(y/n)... what are you doing?” Mark asked, attempting to keep his dominant tone even though he was pinned.

 

“Do you know how fucking stressed you made me today?” you muttered, rolling your hips against his. “You don’t get to do that and then come back here and take whatever you want.”

 

“Then what do I get, kitten?” Mark asked with a gasp and a teasing smirk. You growled, moving to grip both of his wrists with one hand so that you could grab his jaw with the other.

 

“ _Punished_.”

 

Grinning, you stared down imperiously at Mark as shock and arousal washed over his face. Suddenly Mark chuckled, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

 

“Oh really?” he mocked, bucking his hips roughly. Glaring, you moved your hand from his jaw to rest gently on his throat, your thumb and forefinger placed just under each ear. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise, and you watched with amusement as his pupils dilated and his breathing sped up slightly.

 

You pressed down carefully, just enough to make Mark take deeper breaths. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to go sit on the bed. No touching yourself or getting off unless I say you can. I’m not afraid to restrain you if I have to. If you’re good and do as you’re told, maybe I’ll let you cum. If not, well…” you trailed off, sitting back to run your nails rather sharply down his neck.

 

“God- _fuck_ , ok!” Mark moaned, finally dropping his dominant demeanor. You smiled warmly, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss before climbing off of him. Moving over to where Dan sat, you watched as Mark sat on the edge of the bed, his jeans already tented uncomfortably.

 

You hummed in approval, sighing gently as Dan’s hands began to roam your body, tugging gently at your clothes. You turned to him, pulling his shirt off quickly before kissing your way slowly down his throat.

 

“Do you want me to ride you while ‘Moo watches, baby?” you cooed, smirking against Dan’s skin as he shuddered.

 

“Y-yes, miss.” he choked out, his voice thick and scratchy with arousal. You and Mark both moaned, the man on the bed continuing to groan, his mouth as filthy as ever.

 

“Goddamn it Danny you look soooo good all submissive like that. Gonna look so pretty when you’re pinned under (y/n), all fucked out and begging…”

 

“Mark…” you growled in warning, glaring as he continued his aroused babbling.

 

“Wish I could be the one making you beg. _Fuck-_ I bet you’d look so fucking pretty down on your knees, hands tied behind your back…”

 

You pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s lips, smiling gently at him as you stood, walking across the room to your suitcase.

 

“I wasn’t even sure I should bring this…” you said, digging around in your luggage. “But I had a feeling it might come in handy… Aha!” smiling triumphantly, you stood, brandishing a thick leather strap with a bright red rubber ball fitted into the middle. Dan and Mark both stared in shock.

 

“(y/n)... is that what I think it is?” Mark asked, squirming slightly on the bed. You giggled quietly, seeing the hidden excitement in Mark’s eyes. He was definitely enjoying this, but you knew there was no way he’d admit it. You stalked over to where he was sitting, crouching so you were eye-to-eye.

 

“You talk too much, you know that?” you growled, maintaining your dominant behavior. You reached forward, tapping Mark’s jaw in a silent command for him to open his mouth. When he did, you began to fit the gag into his mouth, turning his head slightly to buckle it. You searched his eyes for any signs of fear or discomfort, gently running your thumb along the seam where his bottom lip was stretched around the gag.

 

“Is this ok?” you asked quietly, watching as Mark smiled slightly and nodded his head. “Good. If you need anything or want me to take it off, just clap your hands three times. Can you do that for me now?” You asked, grinning as Mark quickly clapped his hands. “Good boy.” you cooed, ruffling his hair before returning to Dan’s spot amongst the pillows.

 

You quickly shed your top, moving to press your naked breasts to Dan’s bare chest as you kissed him deeply. You laced your fingers into his hair and tugged gently, smiling as he groaned into your mouth. Pulling away, you pushed Dan’s shoulder to make him lay back. Kissing down his chest, you began to slowly run your hands down his body, stopping to fiddle with the button of his jeans.

 

Dan groaned, his hips twitching as he tried to avoid bucking up into your hands.

 

“Miss, please.” he panted, watching as you tugged his pants and boxers down, skating your fingernails lightly across his flesh.

 

“Please what, Daniel?” you asked, moving to scrape your nails gently over his nipples as you nipped at his hips.

 

“Please touch me! _Please_!” he begged, gripping roughly at your shoulder to keep himself from bucking his hips up to your mouth.

 

“But I am touching you, baby?” you cooed, grinning wolfishly as your fingers and tongue skittered across his abdomen, landing everywhere except where he wanted them most.

 

“(y/n)- miss- please... pleasefuckme!”

 

“There we go.” you murmured, laughing quietly as Mark let out a strangled moan. You swiftly pulled your pajama shorts off, stradling Dan’s hips to grind teasingly against him. You looked over to check on Mark, and let out a loud moan at the sight. He was staring at you with half-lidded eyes, and his hands had been pinned securely beneath his thighs to avoid touching himself. A thin trail of drool ran down his chin, completing the absolutely wrecked masterpiece sitting before you. With another loud moan, you moved to quickly slide yourself down onto Dan’s length.

 

You both moaned as you began to bounce and swivel your hips, Dan’s head thrown back in pleasure. You gasped sharply, looking up to find Mark staring intently at you, quiet whimpers muffled by the gag as his hips twitched around, fighting the urge to stick his hand in his pants. You saw how tented his jeans were, knowing that his zipper had to be digging into his erection. You also knew that the masochist in him was enjoying it.

 

Dan’s hips were beginning to twitch, and you could tell he was getting close. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, you reveled in his whimpers and moans.

 

“Look at how - _ah_ \- turned on ‘Moo gets just w-watching you fall apart. _Fuck_! Go on, look.” you growled, smirking at the absolutely filthy moan Dan let out when he turned to look at Mark.

 

“M-miss- please, miss, can I cum?” he cried, gripping tightly at your forearms as he and Mark stared at each other.

 

“Ohhh, what a good boy~” You cooed, moving even faster as you chased your own orgasm. “Yes, baby, you can cum.” you moaned, climaxing yourself at the stream of quiet ‘thank you’s Dan was whimpering.

 

The two of you laid there for a minute, catching your breath before shakily making your way over to Mark. He was panting heavily around the gag and his jeans were completely soaked through with pre-come. He moaned loudly as you moved to unbuckle the gag, his skin too sensitive for your feather-light touches. As soon as the gag was off and Mark had massaged his sore jaw a bit, Dan pulled him in for a searing kiss, his large hands quickly moving to Mark’s fly. He broke their kiss briefly to look over at you, silently asking permission. His lips were back on Mark’s the second you nodded your head, both men clamoring to undo Mark’s pants and get them on the floor. You and Dan gasped as he pulled Mark’s boxers down. His cock was bright red and drooling pre-come, and he was probably the hardest he had ever been. Moaning at the sight, Dan leaned in to suckle lightly at the head, causing Mark to buck his hips roughly in surprise. Dan pulled back, sputtering slightly as Mark babbled an apology. Calmly, Dan placed a warm hand on Mark’s thigh, pulling the younger man’s attention back to him.

 

Dan blinked up at him through his eyelashes, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out in a silent invitation.

 

“Oh god- _FUCK_ !” Mark growled, twisting his fingers roughly into Danny’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. The scene before you made you positively mewl; Dan on his knees, eyes watering and beautiful wet noises coming from his throat as Mark face-fucked him fervently. You could tell that Mark was getting close, his rough growls turning into a steady stream of ‘ _ohh_ ’s and ‘ _fuck_ , DANNY!’s.

 

Dan suddenly hollowed his cheeks, watching smugly as Mark came with a shout, Dan drinking down everything Mark gave him.

 

After both men had caught their breath, Mark pulled Danny up onto the bed while kissing him lazily. You hurried to the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth and a bottle of water, quickly wiping everyone down before herding the boys under the covers, snuggling into your spot between them. Sighing happily, you rolled over to look at Mark, gently massaging his jaw with your fingers.

 

“How’re you doing, Moo?”

 

“‘M good.” Mark slurred, letting out a loud yawn. “Thank you, (y/n).”

 

“Anything for my boys. Danny, how about you?”

 

“I’m good, (y/n). Really good.” the older man yawned.

  
“Good. I love you both, so much. Now let’s get some sleep, okay?” you murmured, lacing your fingers in between theirs as they snuggled closer. You watched them drift off to sleep, humming quietly, before slipping under yourself.


	14. Kitty Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS NOT OVER! I AM NOT ABANDONING IT! life has just been kicking me in the ass, yo. I'm sorry it's been sooo fucking long you guys, shit's been hectic. but I'm back now! also I wanna thank you guys for encouraging me to continue writing this bc it actually got me two amazing datemates??? I am no longer single purely because of this dumb fic?????
> 
> also, how would you guys feel about having the reader go into little space in the next chapter? I have a good idea for it but I wanna know what you guys think first.
> 
> welcome back, lovelies :)

You awoke to the sound of soft murmuring and the quiet clinking of silverware against dishes. Sighing softly and stretching your limbs across the empty bed, you sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. Your boys sat across the room, speaking lowly and eating breakfast. The hotel room was bathed in soft sunlight, making the whole scene surreal and dream-like. 

 

Noticing you were awake, Dan and Mark beckoned you over, wishing you good morning as they handed you your food.  You hummed happily, sitting down as you all finished your food in comfortable, sleepy silence. 

 

“You know that you have a huge hickey on your neck, right?” Dan asked, gesturing vaguely in you direction. You turned to Mark for confirmation, receiving only a small “Oops?” from him.

 

“Maaark!” you whined without any actual conviction. “We have a signing today!” 

 

“Good.” Mark said nonchalantly, turning back to his plate. “Now everyone can see that you’re ours.” Both boys smirked when they looked up to see you blushing brightly. 

 

“Speaking of,” Danny said, handing you a small purple box. “Moo and I got this for you.” You opened the present, gasping when you caught sight of the delicate silver circlet sitting snuggly in the satin lining. Sitting in the middle was a small padlock and a set of equally small keys.

 

“It’s a day collar.” Mark explained apprehensively, trying to decipher your expression. “I wanted to get you the big leather one with the d-rings, but Dan convinced me otherwise.” He said with a joking smile. He pulled out a smaller box, revealing two simple, delicate silver chains. “Dan and I would both wear a key, if you do decide you want to wear it.” Mark added hastily. 

 

“You totally don’t have to, by the way.” Dan said, just as nervous as Mark. “We know it’s kind of a big deal.”

 

“Of course I do!” you cried, breaking out of your trance to look up at your boys, a bright fire burning behind your eyes. All three of you sat for a second, grinning lovingly at each other, before Mark patted his thigh. 

 

“C’mere then, kitten.” he said, picking up the collar as Dan grabbed the padlock. You smiled as you climbed into Mark’s lap, laughing as he slid the delicate treasure around your throat and Dan clicked the padlock shut. 

 

You turned to look lovingly at them before picking up the keys and quickly stringing them onto the chains. Still sitting in Mark’s lap, you leaned in to kiss him passionately as you clasped the chain around his neck. Once you pulled away, you turned to do the same to Dan, Mark helping to hold his long hair out of the way. 

 

The three of you sat in silence for a few moments, just drinking in the sight of the silver around the other’s throats. 

 

Dan and Mark’s chains were long enough that they could safely tuck the keys in their shirts, but your collar was short and sat snugly against your throat, a weight that quickly became comforting. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were definitely getting many knowing looks and dark glares when fans noticed your not-at-all-hidden hickey, but you barely even noticed. You were too giddy from meeting fans, Arin’s familiar laugh and Jack’s energetic voice swirling around you.

 

Not to mention the fact that Mark seemed to be having a very difficult time keeping his hands off of you. Every time he walked behind you to set another gift on the table, he would sneakily brush his hand across your ass. He even went to far as to grind against you with the pretense of shuffling in the small space between you and the abandoned chair behind you. You realized it was no accident when he pressed his half-hard dick into your lower back. 

 

You laughed when you heard an odd gasp from further down the table, turning in time to see Dan’s face burning bright red and Arin smirking knowingly as Mark walked away. 

 

When everybody breaked for lunch, Suzy plopped down next to you at the table and held out a headband with fluffy, realistic calico ears and a large blue bow and golden jingle bell sewn to one side, easily recognizable as your character that often appeared on Kitty Cat Gaming, Suzy’s let’s play channel. She was already wearing her signature black ears with the bright yellow bow and bell. 

 

“A really sweet fan made these for us and asked if I could give you your pair.” She said warmly, smiling as you put the headband on. Out of all the friends you had made when you first met the grumps, Suzy was by far the one you were most grateful of. The two of you had quickly become best friends, hitting it off almost immediately. She had always been so sweet and welcoming that it was hard for people to not get along with her. 

 

When you looked away, you noticed Dan smiling, his eyes alight with adoration and arousal, and Mark glaring accusingly at you with the same heated look. You looked at them confusedly before giggling, understanding running across your face as you shook your head lightly, the bell atop your head ringing merrily.

 

Still giggling slightly, you winked before turning back to suzy, who hadn’t noticed a thing. You smirked when your phone buzzed.

  
  


**Dan: blue is my favorite color, you know ;P**

 

**Mark: that is quite a good look for you, kitten. so adorable for daddy and sir.**

 

**(y/n): c’mon you guys, no fair! We still have another signing to do. Haven’t you already teased me enough?**

 

**Dan: mm. My favorite part was how flustered you got when that girl asked where you got your necklace.**

 

**Mark: what did you end up saying to her, pet?**

 

**(y/n): I told her you guys bought it for me. She thought that was adorable.**

 

“By the way, (y/n),” Suzy said, pulling your attention away from your phone. “That’s a new necklace, right? Where did you get it; it’s so cute!” You sputtered slightly, blushing as Danny and Mark flashed shit-eating grins.

 

“Actually, Dan and Moo bought it for me.” you said sheepishly, leaning a bit closer to her. “And its actually a collar… see?” you blushed, turning to show her the lock. She giggled, leaning closer conspiratorially. 

 

“I know… I’ve actually been looking at getting one for Arin.”

 

“Oh my god, really?!? Why?”

  
“You’re not the only kitten in our group.” she said, winking slyly. You giggled, turning to look at Mark and Dan’s stunned expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.- can you tell I have a huge crush on Suzy? or that I absolutely love the idea of little!Arin?


	15. A Little Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's been so long oh my god... I feel so guilty for not updating sooner! I still love this story and I have no intention of abandoning it... it's just updates might be way fewer and far between now, what with school and all. I'm having some troubles at home with my mom, so I'm usually not in the mood to write. But i'll try to keep a fairly regular upload schedule for you guys, bc you never fail to make me feel better.
> 
> (also this almost seems to be turning into a polygrumps fic... oops)

Going to throw the remnants of your lunch away, you smirked when you felt Mark’s chest pressed lightly against your back. You hummed happily when you felt his fingers run softly over the fluffy ears resting atop your head.

 

“This really isn’t fair, kitten. You look so adorable, I just want to shove you against a wall.”

 

“Mmm, Sir, I wish you would.” You giggled, wiggling your ass against him. 

 

“Suzy  _ knew _ what she was doing.” Mark grumbled, gripping your hips tightly to keep you from moving more. You could already feel finger-shaped bruises forming. 

 

“Of course she did, she wanted to make your fucktoy nice and pretty for you.” You laughed at the way Mark’s hands dropped from your hips in shock. Winking, you walked back to the table, knowing Mark was a few steps behind you. 

 

Danny shot the both of you a questioning look, trying to decipher your triumphant smirk. You just smiled toothily.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, you were back in your hotel room, crammed on a couch with Arin, Suzy, Dan, and Mark. You had set up some of Mark’s basic recording equipment, and had decided to film a PAX horror special. It had been Mark’s idea, because it reminded him of when he would play amnesia in his room so long ago.

 

You and Dan were clinging to each other, screaming at any- and every- small noise. Neither of you liked horror games all that much. You had only agreed in the first place because it was a random indie game, and you thought it wouldn’t be that bad. You had been so,  _ so _ wrong. 

 

A monster jumping at the screen caught you off guard, scaring the shit out of you. You hadn’t been braced for a scare, and a switch was flipped deep within your brain. You didn’t scream, just held Dan’s arm in a vice-like grip and whined quietly. You didn’t realize you were crying until Dan began to wipe the tears from your face.

 

“(Y/n)? (Y/n)... guys, pause the game for a second. (Y/n), are you ok?”

 

He almost missed you shaking your head as you burrowed into his side.

 

“D-daddy…”

 

“(Y/n),” Suzy’s voice was soft and calm. “Sweetie, are you little right now?”

 

“Mhm…” you hiccuped, rubbing at your eyes. 

 

“Suz… what should we do?” You heard Mark’s voice grow closer as he and Suzy moved to kneel in front of you. 

 

“(Y/n), honey, was the game to scary?” Suzy asked, rubbing her thumb in comforting circles on your knee. 

 

“Y-yes… no… I dunno!”

 

“Ok baby, it’s ok. I’m gonna go talk to Sir for a second, can you stay here with Daddy for me?”

 

“Mhm.” You felt Dan’s arm wrap tighter around you, and when you leaned into his shoulder he kissed the top of your head. You faintly registered him murmuring something into your hair, but you couldn’t make out what he was saying. It sounded gentle and caring, so you didn’t worry about it. Your attention was pulled away from Dan when Arin came to kneel in front of you, two stuffies in his hands.

 

“Hey (Y/n)... I dunno if you like stuffies, but they help me when I’m upset. They’re really good at guarding against monsters. Would you like to meet them?” Sniffling, you nodded your head.

 

“Okay… This is Humphrey III, he’s a  _ very _ important teddy bear,” You giggled quietly as Arin tucked the bear next to you. “... And this is Ophelia,” He held up a stuffed octopus. “She really likes to give kisses… like this!” Suddenly the stuffie was wiggling across your face while Arin made kissy noises. You screeched and giggled before grabbing the stuffie and hugging it close. 

 

You looked up at Dan, seeing him smiling gently at the exchange he had just witnessed.

 

“D-daddy? Where’s Sir?”

 

“I’m right here, baby. What’s up?”

 

“Nutin’, jus’ a lil thirsty?”

 

“Already got ya covered.” He said, handing you a bottle of apple juice. He sat down carefully next to you and snuggled in close, effectively squashing you between him and Dan. You sipped happily on your juice, zoning out as Mark and Dan talked quietly over your head. 

 

You suddenly started to feel very exhausted as you came back to yourself with a sigh. You set the bottle down on the floor and stretched your arms above your head.

 

“...(Y/n)?”

 

“Hey…” you sighed, turning to Dan before dropping your gaze down to your lap. “I’m sorry you had to see that. It hasn’t happened in a long time and I know it’s weird and oh this is so embarrassing I know I should’ve tol-”

 

“(Y/n)!” Dan laughed as he and Mark set their hands on your shoulders, interrupting your babbling. “It’s ok. We were a bit caught off guard, because we weren’t expecting it…”

 

“But it’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” Mark added, rubbing your shoulder lightly.

 

“Wait… really?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, Dan more so than me, but we’ve both helped out with Arin at least once.”

 

“Why didn’t I know?”

 

“I… wasn’t sure how to bring it up, is all. But this is as good of an opportunity as any, I guess.” Arin shrugged with a small smile. 

 

“Can… can we finish playing the game?” you asked quietly.

 

“Yes, but how about we get some food first? You must be pretty drained.” Arin smiled at you gently. You nodded happily, snuggling back into the couch between Dan and Mark. 

 

“Thanks, guys.”

 

“No problem, (y/n). You know we love you no matter what.”

  
“Love you too, Suz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo I totally don't have stuffies named Humphrey and Ophelia, noooo.....


	16. Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shitsnacks batman, I'm back! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to wring another chapter out of my brain box, you guys! I know that I've been making excuses with all my chapters lately, but I've been trying to catch up with the story. Sometimes I just have no clue where the story is going and I don't want to always post filler chapters. But I'm here now! Also reading your guys' comments has seriously been helping <3 (this chapter is a bit short but it's late and it's a filler while I figure out the next main plot mechanic :P )
> 
> Have a wonderful day ^3^

You awoke nude and cocooned in warm blankets, Dan’s arm over your waist and Mark’s strong back pressed against your front. You peppered kisses along Mark’s back, making your way up to the spot connecting his neck and shoulder. You reveled in the feeling of his warm, smooth skin under your lips before gently sinking your teeth into his shoulder. As you leaned back to admire the mark you left, Dan’s hand began trailing lightly up your body, coming to rest on your clavicle. You pushed forward into his touch, whimpering when he whispered lowly in your ear.

 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What does it look like?” you mumbled, going back to placing hickeys on Mark’s neck as he let out syrupy half-asleep moans. “I’m getting back at him for the huge hickey he gave me the other day.” 

 

“Well quit bugging him and pay attention to me.” Danny mumbled, grabbing you by the waist and flipping you over on top of him. You laughed gently and pressed your body against his, the feeling of being completely skin-to-skin making your head spin. You kissed him lazily, quiet sighs escaping your mouth as you began to grind against him. Allowing your hands to trail down slowly, you lined him up with your entrance and slid smoothly down onto him, still kissing him gently. 

 

Halfway through your hazy morning sex, Mark woke up and watched the two of you groggily, His eyes full of warmth and adoration. You swivelled your hips against Dan’s gently, a gravelly, sleep-stained moan escaping your lips. Dan’s hands slid up your waist and over your breasts when-

 

_ Click _ -beep!

 

“Hey guys, I was jus’ wonderin’ if you wanna go ta-” Jack froze in the doorway, trying to register the sight in front of him. “... Lunch.”

 

“Shit- Jack- what-” you stuttered, too shocked to move. 

 

“Mark gave me a spare room key…. I figured yeh’d be up by now.” the irishman mumbled, looking resolutely at the wall. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve knocked, I’ll leave now-”

 

“Nah man, it’s ok. We needed to get up anyway.” Dan laughed as you rolled off of him, pulling the blankets over his hips. You quickly grabbed the sheet to wrap around yourself, looking over at the clock which read 12:30. Jack quickly cleared his throat. 

 

“I’m… gonna go.” He blurted out, spinning on his heels and rushing out the door.

 

“I hope we didn’t scar him too much.” You sighed, giggling as Mark pulled you back down between him and Dan.

 

“You’re very… calm about this, kitten.” Mark smiled as he traced his finger over the silver collar that was still around your neck.

 

“I mean most of our friends have seen me some form of naked before, and honestly better it be Jack than someone else like that creepy dude Vincent. Plus, why would I ever be embarrassed about being caught in bed with two of the most handsome people I know?” You joked, sticking your tongue out at Dan.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You walked into the hotel’s dining room, smiling when you saw that the grumps had commandeered multiple tables so you could all have breakfast together. You lazily waved hello to everyone, plopping down in between Mark and Jack, Danny tucking himself in on Mark’s other side. You smiled gently at Jack, trying to ease the tension, when Arin spoke up.

 

“Jack, what’s up with you? You’ve already had two cups of coffee but you’re being really quiet.” Jack’s face flushed bright red as he started shoving waffles in his mouth. You laughed quietly, sneaking a strawberry off of Jack’s plate.

 

“He  _ might’ve  _ walked in on us earlier,” You giggled, nonchalantly popping the berry into your mouth. “Honestly I think he’s more embarrassed about it than we are.” Arin let out a barking laugh and Suzy tried to shush him through her giggles. 

 

“What do you mean by ‘walked in on’?” Ross asked, looking suspiciously between You, Mark, and Danny.

 

“The were having  _ sex _ , Ross.” Holly said with an eye roll before cracking up. Within seconds, the entire table was cackling at the look on Ross’ face, including Jack.

 

“I really am sorry abou’ tha’, you guys.” Jack wheezed, wiping his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it, man. You’re free to watch  _ whenever _ you want.” Danny said with a wink and a grin, causing Jack to blush furiously and you and Mark to wheeze out another round of laughter.

 

“What about me?!” Arin asked in mock anger.

 

“You can do more than just watch, big cat.” You said with a cheesy wink. Dan nearly fell out of his chair laughing while Mark managed to keep coffee from shooting out his nose.

 

“EUGHHH, guys, stopppppp!” Ross wailed.

 

After a few minutes, the laughter had died down and a quiet mood set over the tale. You were almost done eating when Jack looked at his watch with a yelp.

  
“Shit! Our panel starts in 15 minutes!” You, Mark, Arin, Dan, and Jack all jumped up, frantically waving your goodbyes to the rest of the group before rushing off.


	17. Joke's On Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH this took sooooo long to writeeee even tho I have an amazing new beta who kicked my ass every time I procrastinated. I'm sorry I'm so slow, you guys. But hey, there's a new chapter! And a developling plotline! YAY ^-^'
> 
> (also apologies that it's so short but I'm a lazy bum)
> 
> also happy easter ya sinners

You bounced nervously backstage as Mark announced each of you one by one. “Straight from the potato fields of Ireland… Jacksepticeye!”

“The freshest stalk of broccoli in the store…. Danny ‘Not So Grump’ Avidan!”

“You can guess who this next one is; the one we call Cutie Grump!” You laughed as you skipped on stage, getting halfway to the group before Arin bumped you out of the way and skidded on stage to loud screams. The audience laughed as you shuffled the rest of the way, glaring at Arin. 

 

Dan scooped you to his side as Arin ruffled your hair and chuckled good-naturedly. “He does deserve that title, though.” Dan said with a wink. Arin pretended to blush and act flustered.

 

“How is everybody?!” you hollered to tumultuous screams from the crowd.

 

“As you all know, we like to play games during our panels. So today, by  _ extremely _ popular demand, we’re gonna be doing a try not to laugh challenge! We’re gonna do it just like we do in videos; there’s a box of props behind us and we have a timer set for one minute. The only rule is you can’t touch the person. And, of course, this wouldn’t be complete without water for us to spit everywhere!” you laughed, holding up your bottle of water. 

 

“I’d like to add that there’s a reason this panel had a warning on it!” Mark called out. “We’re definitely gonna get lewd!”

 

“You all know what our sense of humor is like.” Arin added with a laugh. “So who’s going first?”

 

“I will!” you volunteered. You took a large mouthful of water and stood center stage while Jack started the timer and scrambled to grab props. 

 

You almost laughed a few times, especially when Dan easily picked Jack up and carried him in a circle around you, despite the Irishman’s protests. However, you remained stone faced until the timer went off. Raising your fists in victory, you swallowed your mouthful of water with a theatrical gulp.

 

“Yeh could’a just spit it out.” Jack said with a disgusted face.

 

“But I never spit!” you said with a wink, a toothy smile spreading across your face as Jack blushed and the audience whooped. “Alright, alright!” you yelled, laughing at the look on Jack’s face; bright red embarrassment with a hint of aroused curiosity. You were starting to think Mark gave him that spare key card for a very specific reason. You found you didn’t mind.

 

A few more rounds were played before Arin skipped to the center of the stage. You all danced around for a few minutes, trying to get him to laugh (a task which was usually fairly easy) until Mark walked up to Dan and pointed a toy gun in his face. Before Mark could make his joke, Dan stuck his tongue out slightly and pulled the end of the gun into his mouth, a lá Tyler. You and Mark laughed uproariously while Arin tried desperately to keep the water in his mouth. His attempts almost worked until Jack spoke up last second, stuttering through his laughter. “Is… Isn’t this the part where Mark takes his pants off?”

 

You were bent over with laughter, barely breathing as Mark reached down and undid his belt, his pants sliding off easily. That was the last straw for Arin, who promptly spat the water all over Mark. Everyone was laughing so hard that you barely registered the screams of the crowd.

 

“Well,” Arin gasped as he wiped at his eyes. “Looks like we’re doing the rest of the panel with no pants.” He and Dan quickly shucked their pants off, having done this joke too many times before to be shy. You turned to Jack with a shrug that said ‘I will if you will’, watching as he tentatively pulled his jeans off. He didn’t miss the way your eyes moved up and down his body appreciatively, or the hungry smirk on Danny’s face. Finally, you let your jeans fall to the floor, revealing your constellation-patterned boxer briefs with a quiet sigh of relief.

 

“You guys have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” you said after the crowd had calmed down a bit. “It’s fucking  _ boiling _ up here!”

 

“Nah, you just wanted a reason to show off your cute butt,” said Arin, chuckling when you wiggled your hips a bit. 

 

“Hey man, that’s my girlfriend you’re flirting with,” Mark said with a laugh. 

 

“What can I say? She’s too cute, I can’t help it!” 

 

“Are you suggesting that you can’t resist my charms?” you giggled.

 

“Are you suggesting that you’re laying your charms on me?” Arin shot back, smirking.

 

“Maybeeeeee…” you giggled, bumping your hip against his.

 

“If you get a turn with (y/n),” Mark jumped in, his tone half joking, “Then Dan and I get a turn with Suz. And you.”

 

“You say that like it’s a deal breaker,” Arin laughed. “We cleared that  _ ages _ ago.” 

 

“While you dorks fight over my cute butt,” you said loudly, bringing the attention back to you. “It’s Jack’s turn to go… we only have a few more minutes.” you said with a pout.

 

Jack stood stoically, his stony face never cracking until he noticed you whispering to Dan with a giggle and a wolfish grin. Dan grabbed a shiny toy trumpet from the box (the plastic toy actually worked like a kazoo) and dropped to his knees in front of Jack, leaving the toy level to Jack’s boxers. Dan gave a loud  _ TOOT _ into the trumpet and, instead of jumping back as expected, Jack grabbed a fistful of Dan’s curls in surprise. Everyone was still for a moment before Dan raised his eyebrow in challenge and gave another loud  _ TOOT,  _ causing Jack to gasp quietly and twist his fingers tighter into Dan’s hair. Coming to his senses surprisingly quickly, Jack pushed Dan back, his face burning bright red. You noticed that before Jack’s face went back to stony resolve, there was no trace of anger on his face. Embarrassment, yes, but he didn’t seem particularly upset about the situation. 

 

Thankfully, the crowd seemed to think it was an elaborate joke, the distance between even the closest seats and the stage erasing the ability to see true facial expressions. Just as Dan opened his mouth, an inquisitive look on his face, the timer went off with an alarmingly loud  _ ding _ . 

 

You scooted closer to Mark, toying with the hem of his shirt and rubbing your thighs together, a motion not lost on him. Before either of you could say anything, the audience seemed to break out of their almost quiet reverie and started whistling and whooping. Jack’s face turned an impossibly bright shade of red at the crowd’s enthusiastic response. He turned to glare at you, remembering the whole ordeal had appeared to be your idea in the first place, his action earning him nothing but a wink and a grin. 

 

Noticing that you were too distracted silently tormenting Jack, Arin began closing the panel and thanked everyone for coming. You and Jack snapped out of your shared haze just in time to wave goodbye to everyone, all of you jogging backstage as the crowd cheered once more.

 

Trying not to acknowledge the palpable tension that laced the air as soon as the aids had removed your mics and cleared you all to leave, Arin mumbled a rushed goodbye and hurried off, leaving you, Jack, Mark, and Dan standing around awkwardly. Avoiding any eye contact, you cleared your throat quietly and took a deep breath.

 

“Soooo… dinner?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Genie in a Bottle (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. my. god. It's been forever and I can not believe how many of you stuck through me being horribly lazy and never writing anything because I'm awful. I love you all so much! Chapters are still gonna be kinda slow bc I am currently without a computer and am writing everything on my phone. Ngl, this whole chapter was written at 1 am and is not beta'd, so it's probably garbage.

Dan chuckled, the first to break the silence, and shook his head.

“Always thinking about food… (y/n), it’s already like… 5:30” he said, checking his phone. “We’re supposed to go to that big creators party, remember? We have less than an hour to get ready.”

“fuck, you’re right.” you pouted, you stomach growling quietly. 

“I gotta get ready too….” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, his cheeks still light pink. “I’ll see yeh there.” 

“See ya.” you smiled, placing your hand lightly on his shoulder before turning to follow the other two back to your room.

______________________________________

“C’mon, (y/n), we gotta go!” Mark said, checking his watch again. He and Dan were both standing by the door, waiting for you to finish getting dressed.

“Yeah yeah, just a second.” 

You stood in front of the mirror and huffed, adjusting the waist of the dress once again. It looked great, especially with those thigh-high socks, but fuck was it uncomfortable. Sighing heavily, you pulled it off and chucked it onto the bed, going to rummage through your suitcase again. You grabbed a cropped t-shirt and a pair of shorts and threw them on, stepping in front of the mirror again. You smiled, liking the way the socks looked with your shorts and how the edge of the shirt fluttered just above your waist. This outfit was much less fancy, but it was better than your normal t-shirt and ratty jeans.

Cramming your feet into your shoes, you followed the boys out the door to the elevators.

______________________________________

You took a sip of your drink and nearly choked, the cranberry juice doing nothing to cover the sting of vodka.

“Fuck, Suz, how much booze is in this?” you coughed, looking at the woman who had just handed you the glass.

“Enough.” she giggled, sipping her own drink and settling back on the couch, the dim red lighting of the party hiding the light flush of her cheeks.

A few more sips and your face and hands were starting to feel warm.

The rest of the glass and your fingers felt tingly, your head light.

You usually preferred not to drink, seeing as Mark couldn’t and Dan and Arin chose to stay sober. Being the only one drunk amongst a group of friends was not fun. Today, however, you were joined by Suzy, Jack, Holly, and Ross.Unfortunately, not drinking very often made it way too easy to get drunk.

You sighed happily, sliding sideways to lean against Mark, nipping his neck lightly. The voices of your friends buzzed quietly in the background.

“How drunk are you, (y/n)?” Mark chuckled quietly, shifting to look at you.

“Mmm, a bit.” you hummed with a lopsided grin.

“Wha’ abou’ you, (y/n)?” Jack asked, snapping you out of your buzzed trance.

“Huh?” 

“The weirdest/craziest sex you’ve ever had.” Suzy giggled, gesturing for you to share with the group.

“Uh….. Well, there was this one time, with this girl I was dating… I told her I wanted to see how many times I could make her cum in a row.” you blurted, the alcohol having wiped out any filters you had. 

“And?”

“Lost count. Somewhere in the low twenties, I think? It took almost all day before she tapped out” you grinned, you eyes going hazy as you recounted the story. Mark and Dan both stared at you with intense expressions that were a mixture of surprise and lust.

“No fuckin way.” Suzy laughed, looking impressed.

“What can I say, I’m good with my mouth.” you giggled, slumping back against Mark. God, you were drunk.

“You’ll have to prove that someday.” Suzy said, her face flushing slightly. You grinned and poked your tongue between your teeth, winking as she blushed harder and slapped a hand over her mouth. “Fuck, did I say that out loud? I think I’ve had enough to drink” 

“Me too.” you hummed, dipping your head back lazily, your whole body feeling loose. 

“Okay, children, let’s get you back to our rooms.” Arin chided, ushering you and Suzy off the couches and toward the elevators, everyone else trickling out behind you.

You squinted, raising your hand to block out the bright light of the hotel hallway. You shuffled into the elevator, everyone else squeezing in after you, forcing you to the back and causing you to bump into Jack. You giggled quietly, pressing yourself a bit closer than was strictly necessary, whispering so only Jack could really hear you.

“I’m sorry about the panel, you know. Even though you’re pretty cute when you’re all flustered.” smirking, you watched as the man in front of you blushed and dropped his eyes, his lips curling into a small grin. 

“I was pretty embarrassed,” he chuckled, looking up at you. “Jus’ cause it caught me off guard, is all. Tha’ thing really does vibrate a lot.”

You smirked slightly and bit your lip as you looked into his eyes, gasping softly as he held your gaze. You were quickly snapped out of your trance, however, as the elevator shuddered to a stop and some of your friends shuffled out. You took a half-step back, staring down at your shoes as you cleared your throat. You both stood awkwardly for a few more floors, stopping intermittently, until it was only you, Mark, Dan, and Jack left in the elevator.

You relaxed slightly, leaning back against the cool metal of the wall as you stretched your legs slightly. You were resting your eyes, head dropped back against the wall while you held yourself up on the hand rail. Your breathing had just started to slow slightly when the elevator jolted to a stop, the lights flickering slightly. 

“What the hell was that?” you yelped, shooting up straight.

“Looks like it jammed,” Dan sighed, watching as Mark mashed the button for your floor a few times. “Guess we’re stuck in here for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to think of unique things for our trio to do... if you have anything you want to see written, leave it in the comments! I'll try and incorporate as many of your guys' ideas as possible. 
> 
> Have a nice day, lovelies!


End file.
